Growing Up
by bookworm125
Summary: Zoey Montogomery Shepard is 17 years old and finds herself pregnant. She runs from seattle without telling anyone and shows up at Addisons...story is better than summary, Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I have posted on here, so I hope no one is too harsh. I will try to update regularly, but I am just kind of writing this story as it comes too me, so if you want an update feel free to bug me about it. Please, please, please review! I would love to know what you think about my story and any advice will help soooo much. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Addison walked into Ocean Side Wellness quickly, shuffling her belongings in her arms. The Alarm hadn't gone off that morning, causing her to run a few hours late.

"Finally," Pete joked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Shut up, the alarm didn't go off." Pete laughed at her then continued to say, "There is a teenage girl in your office. About 16 or 17, tall, red hair, blue eyes, interesting combination. She looks almost exactly like you. She wouldn't tell me who she was, but insisted on waiting in your office. Wouldn't take no for an answer and made herself right at home." Addison smiled, she was pretty sure she knew who it was in her office. Without saying anything to Pete she left all her stuff in the lobby and quickly walked to the office. She pulled open the door and grinned at the girl before her,

"Zoey?"

"Hi mom," the girl answered, somewhat nervously. But before saying anything else she got up and gave Addison a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am sweetie, I'm just surprised. And that doesn't really explain why you are here; just wanting to see me is not an acceptable answer. Does your dad know that you are here?"

"Ummmm, yeah?" she said nervously, avoiding looking at Addison.

"Zoey!"

CUT TO PETE

Pete had been standing in the doorway watching the exchange between mother and daughter when Violet walked up. "What are you doing? Why are you standing outside Addison's office?" she asked.

"Addison has a daughter." he said simply.

"Excuse me? Did you say daughter?"

"Yepp. That's her with Addison. Her name is Zoey. Apparently she just showed up this morning with no warning."

"How did we not know about this? A child is a big deal, something one usually shares with his or her co-workers."

"I don't know. Maybe she hates the kid or something," violet gave him a disapproving look, "Just kidding. Who do you think the father is?"

"Whose father?" Naomi asked, walking up to the pair. Pete pointed to the two who were now arguing about something, "Is that Zoey? Wow, I haven't seen her in years. What is she doing here?" without waiting for an answer she walked into Addison's office followed by Pete and Violet, neither mom nor daughter noticed their appearance. "HEY!" she yelled over the arguing, gaining their attention quickly.

"Aunt Naomi!" Zoey walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie, it's so good to see you. You've grown up so much! How are you?"

"I'm great! Just came to visit mom here. How about you? How's Maya?"

"Maya is great too, she will be thrilled to see you sweetie, you will have to come over for dinner soon. Then you can meet Olivia."

"Oh yeah, dad told me that she had a baby," At the sound of a throat being cleared Naomi and Zoey looked over near the doorway where Pete and Violet stood.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Pete asked. Addison rolled her eyes but said,

"This is Zoey, my daughter. Zoey, this is Pete and Violet. Violet is a shrink and Pete is an alternative medicine practitioner."

"Sweet. Nice to meet you both,"

"Yes, now if you will excuse us I believe I am going to take the day off to spend with my lovely daughter." The two left the office and walked into the parking lot. "How did you get here?"

"I flew, I didn't feel like making that long of a drive right now, and I took a cab from the airport. You know, this is the first time I've been here since you moved from Seattle. You always come to visit me, never the other way around." they got in Addison's car and began driving to her house.

"Which once again raises the question, what are you doing here?"

"I just miss you mom. I haven't seen you in almost a year."

"Why didn't you tell your father you were coming here? He's gonna freak out."

"Dad wouldn't have let me come. You know him, he's ridiculous."

"Don't say that about your father, he's not ridiculous. Just unreasonable sometimes. You're gonna have to call him you know, or else he is going to have the whole Seattle Police force looking for you."

"No way, I'm not calling him. He's gonna yell at me. You call him."

"He's gonna yell at me too! You're his child, you call him."

"You were married to the guy for 11 years!"

And look where that got us. Besides, he likes you better!"

"MOM! You're the adult. Now set a good example for your child and call your ex-husband."

"No fair, pulling the adult card," Addison said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number she was sure she would never forget. After a few rings someone answered,

"Zoey?" the panicked voice filled the phone.

"No, Derek, it's Addison."

"Addison? Why are you calling?" he asked, sounding a little shocked.

"It's Zoey, she showed up at my practice today. She's here with me now."

"She's there with you? Oh thank God, I was worried sick. She never came home from school today and none of her friends had seen her since yesterday, I was about to call the police. Is she ok? What is she doing there?"

"She's perfectly fine. And I have no idea what she is doing here, she won't tell me anything."

Derek sighed, "Ok, let me talk to her please"

"Sure," Addison went to hand the phone to Zoey who quickly backed away, "Oh come on," she said.

"I don't want to talk to him. Sorry," she said, not sounding too sorry, and then left the room without another word.

"Derek? She refuses to talk to you, she left the room when i tried to hand her the phone. What's going on? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No we didn't have a fight Addison. I'm going to come and get her and bring her home."

"What? Why?"

"Because she essentially ran away Addison. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, or get permission to go anywhere. She can't do that, it's not acceptable, and she has to learn that she can't just get away with it."

"Ok, I agree with you on that, it's not acceptable. But maybe you could just let me try to figure this one out on my own? She obviously came to me for a reason. Just let me get to the bottom of this. You rushing out here and dragging her back home isn't going to do anyone any good. So just let me try Derek."

"Alright. But call me if you need any help or anything and let me know how she is doing. And can you try to get her to call me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Addie. Tell Zoey I love her. Take care."

"You too Derek." Addison hung up the phone and went in search of her daughter. She finally found the sixteen year old curled up in her bed, clutching one of the pillows loosely. Addison smiled, she always loved watching her daughter sleep, no matter how old she got she always looked so peaceful and innocent, it gave Addison a sense of peace. She carefully pulled the covers up over the girl, it was only mid-day, but she decided to let her daughter get some sleep. She turned out the light and left the room.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! I have like 5 chapters written, but I was reading through them and I didn't like what I had written. I keep trying to go in like 20 different directions, so I think I'm going to pick just one and revise it. So the next few chapters should be up within the next week, but if it takes me longer don't get mad! Review please! I love them!**

Zoey had somehow managed to sleep through the rest of the afternoon, into the early morning. It was about 5:15 when she woke up and decided to go for a run. She found her suitcases and pulled on her running clothes and headed out the back doors onto the beach. Back in Seattle it was almost always cold and rainy when she ran in the morning, it was a nice change to run in shorts along the sand. When she got back to the house an hour and a half later Addison was in the kitchen at the stove.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked skeptically.

"I'm making breakfast, what's it look like?"

"Is that a good idea? Cause I'm pretty sure the last time you made me breakfast we had to call the fire department."

"That was a long time ago. I can cook now. I may not be a gourmet chef, but I can make you an omelet. Now go upstairs and shower, you are not sitting at my table all sweaty and stinky." Zoey rolled her eyes but took the stairs two at a time. She bolted into the bathroom at the top of the stairs and proceeded to throw up any food that was in her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was throwing up but once she had smelled the omelet cooking she could barely hold it back. She rinsed her mouth then got in the shower without giving it too much thought.

Twenty minutes later Zoey walked into the kitchen where Addison was sitting at the table with a few boxes of cereal sitting in front of her.

"Omelet didn't work out huh?" she asked simply.

"I think the only reason I married your father was for his cooking skills." Addison said. After this the subject of her cooking was dropped, "So I was thinking that we could go shopping today. You know, just kind of bond, it has been a long time since we've been able to do that."

"I never say no to shopping mom. Especially when you are buying."

"Subtle Zoey, real subtle," Addison rolled her eyes, "Finish your breakfast."

Another twenty minutes later and they were in Addison's car, heading towards the shops,

"Where to first?" Addison asked.

"Well, I need new jeans, and shorts, and shoes, and shirts"

"Did you just empty out your closet or something before you came here?"

"No, I just always need new stuff. The style is ever changing. Besides this is LA, they've got the good stuff. Not as good as New York did, but still, they got some good stuff. Seattle wasn't very good for shopping."

"I agree, Seattle kinda sucked when it came to shopping. But you will love it here, they have a lot of the stores that we had back in New York. Where to first?"

After four hours of shopping and a quick lunch, they found themselves in a small boutique squeezed in between two huge department stores.

"This is officially my favorite place in the world!" Zoey said from in the changing room, "Can you come help me with this shirt?" Addison walked into the changing room, she was helping Zoey tie the shirt when she saw a flash of something silver on her stomach.

"Zoey, what is that?" she asked, pointing to her stomach. Zoey quickly pulled the shirt over it to cover it up,

"Nothing mom."

"No, it obviously is not nothing. What is on your stomach," Zoey stayed quiet, "Zoey Montgomery-Shepard! Is your belly button pierced?" Addison pulled the shirt away from Zoeys stomach and saw that her belly button was indeed pierced.

"Who cares mom, it's just a piercing!" Zoey said defensively.

"How did you even get this? You know that I told you, you couldn't get one, and your father supported me. How did you get it? When did you get it?"

"None of your business mother." Zoey said as she put the rest of her clothes on and walked to the check out with Addison following behind her.

"It is too my business. You are my daughter, my 16 year old daughter, who would need parental permission to get this done. I want to know how you got it!" Addison said loudly as she paid for their purchases.

"I know people, mom. Ok, just let it go, cause I'm not gonna tell you." Addison was about to respond but her phone rang before she could say anything. She answered her phone while Zoey got in the car. Five minutes later Addison got into the car , "I have to run to work really quick. It shouldn't take me long, but I can't really take you home, so you're gonna have to come with me."

"Fine, whatever, " Addison was expecting fireworks, once Zoey got upset or angry about something she couldn't let it go and would fight tooth and nail about whatever it was.

The ride to the practice was quite, filled only by the music from the radio that Zoey had turned on. Of course she and Addison had completely different tastes in music. They walked into the practice still in silence and Naomi saw them walk in,

"Hey, how was shopping?" she asked brightly. Zoey kept walking without a word. "Something wrong?"

"We were in the changing room and I saw she had gotten her belly button pierced and she wouldn't tell me how she got it. All she said was, 'I know people, mom' then walked away. You know how I feel about those things. I think they are slutty and inappropriate for teenagers. I already let her do her ears a million times, isn't that enough?" They began walking into Naomi's office, since Zoey had set up camp in Addison's.

"She's a teenager Addie, it's just what they do."

While Addison and Naomi were talking Sam walked by Addison's office, then walked back, doing a double take. "Zoey? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Uncle Sam," she said quietly, not really looking at him.

"What's wrong bug?" he asked, using his old pet nickname for her.

"Nothing. I just had a fight with mom and I don't really feel well."

"Why don't you come on over to my office, I can check you up?"

"I'll come hang out in your office, but I'm fine, I don't need a checkup." She got up and they started to walk to Sam's office.

"You just told me you don't feel well. And honestly Zo, you don't look that great either."

"I'm fine." She said pointedly, "Just tired from the trip I guess. It was a long drive." She said as an excuse, while trying to hold back the nausea she could feel building in her stomach. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick and I will meet you in your office." Without waiting for an answer she bolted into the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a minute or so she stood up and walked to the sinks, not noticing the blonde woman watching her.

"You alright?" she asked, startling Zoey.

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Are you someone's patient?"

"No. I'm Zoey Montgomery-Shepard." She said, holding her hand out to shake.

"Charlotte King. So your Addison's daughter? I didn't know she had a kid."

"Yeah, apparently no one else did either," she said resentfully.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I must have just had some bad sushi at lunch today is all. I gotta go though, Sam is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you Dr. King," she quickly walked out of the room and back to Sam's office

"There you are. I thought you had fallen in or something."

"Nope. Just ran into Dr. King and we were kinda talking is all. No big." The two talked for a while before Addison came in to take her home.

"Do you want to get take out for dinner?" Addison asked.

"You mean because you don't want to try cooking twice in the same day?" Zoey asked light heartedly.

"Exactly," she paused for a second, then continued, "Look, I'm sorry that I freaked out earlier about the whole belly button thing. I just saw it there and I over reacted. I didn't want to fight with you about it."

"I know mom, I'm sorry too."

"Will you please tell me how you got it though? It's been driving me crazy."

"You have to promise not to get mad though," Addison nodded, "Ok, well Meredith took me to get it done."

"Meredith? As in Meredith Grey?" It was Zoeys turn to nod now "Why would your father's sort-of wife take you to get your belly button pierced?"

"Because I asked. I had asked dad, but he said no, and we had this ginormous fight about it, and I told him that I was gonna get it done at some seedy infected place where I didn't need adult permission. And so Meredith offered to take me to get it done at a clean place where I wouldn't get a STD just from walking in the store and we kinda never told dad…" Zoey had said most of this without taking a breath and paused, then quickly said, "Please don't tell him!"

"I'm not going to keep secrets from your father Zoey."

"You had no problem keeping secrets before we left New York," Zoey shot coldly.

"That's not fair. YOU are not allowed to use that as a weapon when we fight. Go upstairs, I'm going to order Thai" Addison said as they climbed out of the car.

"I hate Thai food!" Zoey rushed into the house, taking care to slam the door behind her, and ran upstairs. Leaving Addison standing alone in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't realize how happy I would be when people told me they liked my story! Lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I read back through everything I have written and decided that I only needed to change one of the things that I had written. I think it's turning out pretty well, but it is my story, so I'm a little biased on that. And yes, I plan on bringing Derek to LA, and probably Meredith with him, because I love them both and they have to be included if Derek is the father. I'm realizing that I might have to make this a cross over w/greys if I follow my ideas. But I guess I will cross that bridge when I come to it.  
IsabellaKhach, I can't figure out how to respond to your review from my phone, so I figured I would put this in here, I love the description you gave for Zoey, bitchy but dependent. I hadn't really thought of it like that, but I love it!  
Hope you all like this chapter, review please!**

Thirty minutes later Addison and Zoey were sitting at the table, eating in silence and not looking at each other.

"Mom?" Zoey asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"I know you're mad at me, and you're mad at Meredith, but can we just let it go? I don't want to be in a fight with you right now. "Addison sighed, she never wanted to fight with her only child, but she could also tell that her daughter wanted something, and she couldn't get that something if they were fighting.

"Sure, sweetie. What's up? I can tell you want something."

"I was gonna ask if I could stay here for the summer? And maybe for the school year too?" Addison looked at her daughter without saying anything. "Mom? Do you really hate the idea of me living here so much that you can't say anything?"

"NO! That's not it. I just don't understand why you would want to move here with me. I thought you liked living in Seattle."

"I do. It's just, " she took a deep breath preparing to say what she needed to, "Dad and Meredith are building this dream house and trying to have a baby. And their doing everything they can to include me in all this, but I just kinda feel like I'm being left behind. I'm just the teenager left over from the first marriage, Meredith would have a baby. Babies are new and fun, and I'm just old and boring."

"Sweet girl, you are definitely not old and in no way are you boring, and I'm sure your father doesn't think that. But I'll tell you what. I will call your dad tomorrow and talk to him about the idea, see what he thinks. Maybe we can start with just the summer to make sure this is what you really want. And then, come August, if you want to stay here then we will discuss it more. Alright?"

"Ok, thanks mama," she said, giving Addison a hug. Addison smiled, Zoey hadn't called her mama since she was ten, she hugged the small girl more tightly. "I can't breathe when you do that mom."

"Sorry, I just missed you so much," Addison said without letting go.

"Mooooommm," Addison laughed and let her go, "I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Is there actually a guest room or do I have to sleep in your bed again?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks. Night mom, love you." After Zoey went upstairs and got in bed Addison was cleaning up in the kitchen when she saw Sam outside on his deck. She made her way out with two glasses of wine and stood next to him, starring at the dark ocean.

"I hope one of those is for me?" he asked pointing to the wine and breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, of course," she handed him a glass and they sipped at the wine without saying anything again

"You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. I know you Addison, something is wrong."

"I just, I feel like something isn't right with Zoey being here. Don't get me wrong, I love having her here, but just, in my gut I feel like something isn't right. She just showed up out of the blue, without telling me or Derek. Just hopped on a plane without telling anyone."

"She told me she drove her. I told her she looked sick earlier and she said it had been a long drive."

"She definitely flew, I saw the tags on her suitcases. Maybe she just got mixed up."

"Yeah, maybe," There was a pause, then Addison spoke up again,

"She wants to live here."

"Here? As in LA? With you?"

"No, she's gonna live with Pete. Of course with me Sam. And this means that I have to call her Derek for the second time in as many days."

"Did she say why she wanted to move here?"

"Derek and his new wife are starting their life and Zoey feels like she is being left behind. I don't know what to do for her Sam. I mean if she moves here we are gonna have to tell her that we are dating. Not that it's bad, but I'm just afraid that she will feel the same way about us as she does about Derek and Meredith. You know my daughter, I suck at talking to her. I'm amazed I even got this much from her tonight."

"We will tell her about us when the time is right, don't worry about that right now. Tomorrow you can call Derek and tell him what Zoey said. And since you think you suck at talking to your daughter maybe you can get Violet to talk to her. Or even Sheldon, if she won't talk to Violet. It's their job to talk to people Addie."

"Ok, I will see how the phone call with Derek goes tomorrow," Sam wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to be alone for the night, she asked "Can I sleep at your place tonight? If Zoey wakes up before me I will just tell her I was getting milk or something."

"Sure." They made their way inside and up to the bedroom.

The next morning

Zoey woke up around 8:30 with the overwhelming urge to throw up. She jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet.

_I must have caught a bug on the plane. _She thought to herself, _even first class isn't perfect._ Without giving it much more thought she stood up and began her day. In the kitchen she found a note from Addison,

_Zoey,_

_I had to go into the office early today. I left some money and the number for a cab company if you want to come see me or go anywhere. Make yourself at home. Have a good day._

_Love mom_

Zoey decided to take advantage of the sunny weather and put on her bathing suit before heading out to the beach to soak up some sun.

Meanwhile, Addison was sitting at her desk, staring at the phone, trying to work up the nerve to call Derek again. She didn't know how he would react to Zoey wanting to stay with her for the summer and was slightly nervous.

"What are you doing?" Addison looked at the doorway , seeing Amelia standing there.

"Thinking about how I need to call your brother."

"Why do you need to call Derek?"

"You haven't heard? Zoey is here, she left home without telling Derek, or me, and showed up here. She's been here for two days and is begging to live with me."

"Where is she?"

"I left her at home today. I told her I would call Derek and talk to him about her staying here for the summer, but for some reason I feel like he is going to freak out about it. And I don't know if I want to deal with Derek freaking out right now."

"Just call him Addie. We both know how Derek is when it comes to Zoey. If he yells just don't listen, I never did. You call him, and I'm gonna go see my favorite niece." Amelia said, walking away.

"It's not nice to play favorites!" Addison yelled after the younger girl. She sighed deeply then picked up the phone, dialing Derek's number again.

"Hello?" it was a female voice that answered this time and she recognized Meredith's voice right away.

"Meredith? It's Addison, can I speak with Derek please."

"Yeah. He just got out of the shower, I'll give him the phone." She could hear some shuffling and then Derek answered.

"Hey, is Zoey alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine."

"Ok, then why did you call?" Deciding it would be best to just jump right into it, she said,

"I was talking to Zoey last night about why she came to LA without telling anyone. She was saying that she felt like she was being left behind, that you and Meredith were starting a new family and she was just the left overs from before."

"That's ridiculous," Derek said defensively, "We do everything we can to include her in the making of this new family. I'm letting her design the house with me. And I thought she liked Meredith and everyone, she always says that she does. Why didn't she tell me how she felt?"

"You know how she is Derek. She doesn't tell anyone if she is hurting or something is wrong. I was amazed that she told me all that last night even. She never talks to either of us that much. There is something else Derek."

"Great. What now?"

"She asked if she could move here with me," she paused, waiting for a response from Derek.

"Did she say why?" He asked calmly, Addison was surprised, she had been expecting a bit more fireworks.

"She only gave me the same reasons as for why she left Seattle in the first place. I told her I would ask you if she could stay for the summer and see where it goes from there."

"Honestly Addison, I don't really want her there, I would rather that she be here with me. It has nothing to do with you, I just want my daughter with me."

"She is my daughter too Derek. We share joint custody of her."

"I know, I know. Whatever Addie, she can stay with you for the summer. But only the summer, I want her back here before school starts so she can get settled back in. And make sure that she doesn't stay out too late. And don't just let her run wild around LA."

"Derek you make it sound like I've never taken care of her before. I've been her mother for 16 years, I think I can handle it."

"I'm just making sure Addison, you haven't seen her in over a year, she's changed."

"Everything will be fine Derek, you don't need to worry."

"Ok, ok. Does she need me to send anything?"

"No, she seems to have packed as if she already knew that she was going to stay here. So she has everything."

"Alright, I will call you in a week or so to see how it is going. Take care of her Addison, and tell her I love her and to call me."

"Of course. Good bye Derek." Addison hung up the phone and sighed. She knew that Derek wasn't really mad at her, but he was just hurt that his daughter felt that she didn't belong with him anymore. Zoey and Derek had always had a strong bond and she had taken to Meredith quickly when they met. He suspected it was because they were in similar situations, both their mothers had had affairs that ultimately led to divorce. At least Derek and Addison had stayed friends so Zoey had been able to see both of her parents over the years. But now Zoey was in LA with Addison and it made Derek realize that he and his daughter had been growing apart over the last few months.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to go ahead and post two chapters today since I already had them written. I'm working on the 5****th**** chapter now, so let me know what you think about these two so that I know where to go from here. Review please! Hope you like it! And if there is anything you don't like or think I could change/do better, please let me know, but in a nice way? Lol, I just want to make sure that I am doing my best. Thanks!**

While Addison was talking to Derek, Amelia had made her way to Addison's house and found her niece on the back deck, soaking up the sun. "Hey you! Why didn't you tell me you were in LA!" She said loudly, startling Zoey.

"Amy! I missed you!" Zoey said, getting up and giving her a hug.

"You are one of the few people in the world who is allowed to call me that. If anyone else calls me Amy I would kick their butt! How you doing Zo?"

"I'm fine, just chillin' in the sun, it's a nice change from Seattle."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Even though Zoey and Amelia did not spend a lot of time together in the same state, they would text each other every day and send emails back and forth. Zoey told Amelia everything, which is how they were now on the subject of boys.

"So how is that guy you were seeing? Nick right?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, Nick. We broke up a few weeks ago."

"What? Why? I thought you really liked him."

"I did. He broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him again," Amelia stared at her,

"Again? You mean you already slept with him?" Zoey nodded, "Aww, my little niece is growing up! How was it?" she asked eagerly, causing Zoey to blush brightly.

"Amy! I can't tell you that!" Zoey said, embarrassed.

"Sure you can. You tell me everything else. So tell me, was it good? "Zoey looked at her then smiled,

"It was amazing! Not that I really have anything to compare it to."

"Well since it was your first time it's a good thing you think it was amazing. If it had been bad you probably never would have wanted to have sex again." She paused thoughtfully, "Not that that's a bad thing. You're too young to have sex." Amelia said as an afterthought, trying to sound like a responsible adult.

"Amy, I am sure that by the time you were my age you had already done it, you can't say that I'm too young."

"Ok, well, you make a good point. Different question, Did you at least use protection?" Amelia looked at Zoey, who didn't answer and would not meet her eye, "Zoey? Did you?"

"Well, we kinda forgot. But I'm on the pill, so it's not like I can get pregnant. It's fine."

"Have you taken a test just to be sure? The pill doesn't always work Zo."

"I don't want to talk about it Amelia!" Zoey said loudly as Addison walked into the house.

"Talk about what?"

"Nothing," Zoey and Amelia said at the same time. Addison looked at the two oddly, knowing they were keeping something from her, but quickly passed it off,

"Well you're mine for the summer kid."

"Really! I can stay?"

"Yepp. Your dad would really like you to call him though."

"Well he is just gonna have to suck it up, because there is no way I am calling him. Can Amelia stay for dinner?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, if she wants to."

"Please Amy, stay?" Zoey begged, not wanting to be alone with Addison, who would surely question her about why she wouldn't talk to her father.

"Why would I say no to dinner with two of my favorite girls." The three of them had a casual dinner filled with laughter and catching up, and then watched a movie while sprawled out in Addison's living room. After two hours Zoey had fallen asleep with her head in Addison's lap and her feet across Amelia's. "Don't you miss the old days when she fell asleep on you, and you or Derek could just carry her to bed? Now we are kinda just stuck here with 115 lbs of teenager laying on us." Addison just sighed and laughed,

"Looks like we are sleeping here tonight. Unless you want to wake her up."

"No way, she's mean when someone wakes her up in the middle of the night," the two women laughed. Addison played with her daughters reddish hair and sighed,

"What were you two talking about earlier when I walked in?" hoping she could get some answers about Zoeys behavior.

"I can't tell you Addison. That's something that she should tell you. It's one of those mother/daughter things."

"Zoey doesn't talk to me though. We've never been overly close. She won't talk to Derek either. Did she at least tell you why she won't talk to him?"

"We didn't talk about Derek, she didn't bring him up. Have you asked her about it?"

"Of course. She got mad at me."

"That's Zoey for you. I don't know what to tell you Addison. My niece is one crazy mystery."

"If she tells you anything though, could you let me know? I just want to make sure she's ok."

"Of course Addie. I guess we should try and get some sleep. Although, I don't know how easy that will be with Zoey laying on us, but we can try." Amelia said, effectively ending the conversation.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Addison had gone into work and Zoey was walking the beach along the water, in the short time she had been in LA the beach had become her favorite place to go and think. She had been sick for the last two weeks and finally decided that it wasn't just a bug. She eventually broke down and bought a pregnancy test, thinking that Amelia could be right and the pill hadn't worked. After Addison left for work she locked herself in the bathroom and watched as a pink plus sign showed up on the little screen.

She stood, staring out at the vast ocean, wondering what she was going to do. She was only 16, she couldn't raise a child. And she didn't believe in abortion. There was no way that her parents were going to be happy about this, Derek and Addison had always preached abstinence to their daughter. She sighed deeply, and then sat down on the sand, not caring that it was slightly wet. After just staring at the water for an hour and not coming up with any resolutions to the situation she currently found herself in, she got up and started to walk back to the house. When she got inside she picked up her phone and dialed Amelia's number.

"What's up chica?" she asked when she saw it was Zoey calling.

"I need your help," Zoey said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked worriedly, thinking that her niece was in immediate danger.

"I don't know yet. I just need to talk to you about something. Can we hang out after you get off work?"

Of course, but what is so urgent? You're like freaking out."

"Um, well remember that conversation we had the other night? About the sex and the birth control sometimes not working?"

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?"

"AMELIA! Don't say that out loud, you work in the same place as my mother! She could hear you!"

"She's at lunch Zo. Calm down. I'm gonna take off of work early and come get you, ok? Then we're just gonna go somewhere and talk, or something. Get ready and I will be there in like 20 minutes."

"Ok. Thanks Amy."

"Anytime Zo, anytime." Amelia hung up the phone and cradled her head in her hands_. Zoey is way too young to be pregnant, and nowhere near mature or responsible enough to raise a child. What if she is pregnant,_ Amelia thought_, How the hell am I gonna tell Addison? And Derek! Oh my god. _

Amelia was too caught up in thinking about Zoey o notice when Naomi walked in, "Are you ok?" Naomi asked as she walked into Amelia's office.

"What? Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be ok? Is it cool if I take off early today? I'm gonna go spend some time with Zoey."

"Sure, you two have fun," she says, looking at Amelia oddly, "Say hi for me."

"Will do," Amelia said, standing up quickly to gather her belongings then walk out, leaving Naomi staring after her, wondering about her strange behavior. Naomi sighed as she began to wonder if Amelia had slipped up and was on drugs again, but then shrugged it off, deciding that she wouldn't willingly go back to that place.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Three chapters in a day! What? I'm kinda on a roll right now, so I might even have more up later, it just depends on how long I can keep this up. I've got a really good idea of everything that is going to happen now, so I think I'm going to start another story. But don't worry, I can do both. It's gonna be an NCIS story, about Tony having a daughter (I think I have an obsession of characters having kids, lol) so check it out when I post it and let me know if you like it.  
As always, review please! And I would like to say that even though I have not said it in the previous chapters that I do not own Private Practice or Greys Anatomy. Read and review please!**

A little while later Amelia pulled up outside Addison's house and quickly made her way inside. "Zoey?" she called, not seeing her niece anywhere. When she didn't get an answer she began to walk through the house looking for her. "Zoey where are you?" She walked into Addison's guest room that was currently serving as Zoeys room, where Amelia found Zoey laying on the bed in the dark, staring off into space.

"Zoey?"

"Hey Amy," she said sullenly, "Come in."

"Why are you lying in the dark?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Get up, we are going somewhere or else you are just going to lay here until your mom comes home. And then she is gonna know that something is up. So get up, we are gonna go for a walk."

"A walk? Really?"

"Yes, let's go, now." Amelia managed to get Zoey out of bed and they made their way out to the beach. Amelia decided that the best way to get Zoey to talk about possibly being pregnant was to just be blunt, "So you think you're pregnant?"

"I think so," she sighed.

"Did you take a test?"

"I took like twenty, literally. I have never peed so much in one day. And seventeen of the twenty tests were positive. That's like an 85 percent chance that I am pregnant Amy!"

"Normally I would say that the tests can be wrong, but seventeen tests kind of guarantees it. Have you had any other symptoms?"

"I've been puking my guts out basically all day for a few weeks. Isn't it supposed to be morning sickness, not all day sickness?"

"Well, sometimes it lasts all day. What other symptoms have you had?"

"I haven't had my period this month, and I've been kinda of dizzy. I read some of mom's pregnancy books while she was at work, and I'm pretty sure."

"Ok, well, you definitely need to tell your mom Zoey."

"No way! Mom is going to freak when she finds out! I'm actually kind of surprised that she hasn't figured it out already. Isn't she like the best baby doctor in the world?"

"And that is exactly why you need to tell her. She can help you."

"No! I am not telling her and you better not tell her either! Or dad! Promise you won't tell!"

"I'm not going to promise that Zoey. If Addison asks me about it I am not going to lie to her. But I won't just go and tell her. You need to though. You can wait a little while, but no more than a week, and then you have to tell her. I don't care if she is going to get mad at you or yell at you, either you tell her by Thursday or I will."

"No you won't. You're not going to tell Amelia." Zoey said forcefully, trying to scare Amelia.

"You can't scare me into not telling you mom kid. You're not that scary." Zoey groaned and started to walk away, not wanting to fight with Amelia anymore. Amelia gave her a little time to calm down, and then walked over to where she had sat on the sand. She sat down next to her and put an arm around the younger girls shoulder, "It's gonna be ok Zo." Zoey didn't say anything, just leaned into the comforting hold of her aunt and cried.

The two of them sat there, staring out at the ocean, both of them crying. Zoey crying because she didn't know how to deal with being pregnant at 16 and Amelia crying for her niece who was still a kid, she didn't deserve this. After a while both had stopped crying,

"Let's go inside and get cleaned up." Amelia said, helping Zoey stand. They made their way inside.

"Amy?" Zoey asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe, that you could possibly do an ultrasound for me? You know, to see if those seventeen tests were actually right? I know you know how to do it." Amelia looked at Zoey for a moment before she nodded,

"Your mom has lunch plans tomorrow, so you can come by then and we will do it while she is gone."

"You want to do it at the practice? But Sam and Naomi work there! What if they see me?"

"Relax. We will just tell them that you are visiting your favorite aunt because you want to see what she does for work."

"Amelia, you and my dad have almost the exact same job, I know what you do," Zoey said dully.

"Whatever, you were the one freaking out about what if someone saw you. I was just trying to come up with a solution."

"Ok, ok. So tomorrow. What time should I be there?"

"Get there around 1:30,"

"Ok. Since mom isn't home yet do you want to get dinner? We can order take out."

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" They ordered their food and sat on the couch watching TV and eating their dinner. They were watching some stupid lifetime movie when Addison came in.

"Are you seriously eating on my couch?" was the first thing she said. Zoey and Addison just nodded. "When have you ever been allowed to eat on the couch Zoey? We always eat at the table."

"Yeah, only when you and dad were actually home. Carly always let me eat on the couch, or in my room," she said, referring to the nanny she had as a child.

"What? Seriously? What about the no food anywhere but the kitchen or dining room rule?"

"We didn't listen to you."

"That is unbelievable."

"Mom, it was years ago. I haven't had a nanny since I was like ten."

"I don't care. Take your food to the table please." Zoey rolled her eyes, but followed Amelia to the table in the next room. Addison grabbed some of the extra food they had ordered and began to eat with them. "So how was your day?"

"Fine, me and Amy just hung out on the beach."

"You're gonna get cancer if you spend too much time out in the sun."

"Oh relax Addison, we weren't out there for that long, just long enough to darken up that Seattle skin. We just watched movies the rest of the day." They continued with their conversation and eventually Zoey grew tired,

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." They all said their goodnights and Zoey went upstairs, Amelia leaving not long after that.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say that I have never been pregnant, so I do not know what exactly happens when one is pregnant. However, after seeing enough movies and doing some research I think I got enough to write what I need to. I also got enough to know that I do not ever want to get pregnant, I will stick to adoption, lol. Also, I have not yet seen the Private Practice episodes where Maya is pregnant, so I am making up my own version, hope you don't mind.**

The next morning Zoey fidgeted around the house nervously. There was something about the fact that she was going to see the baby on the screen that made everything more real than it had been, making her much more nervous. Finally the time came for her to leave and she made her way to Ocean Side Wellness. Looking around the parking lot and not seeing Addison's car made her feel a little better and she walked inside. She managed to make it through the lobby and into Amelia's office before anyone could see her. Amelia took one look at her niece and cracked up laughing.

"What are you wearing?" Amelia asked. Zoey had on a long trench coat and sunglasses with a hat pulled over her eyes.

"I didn't want mom to see me if she was still here. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just, you look like you're trying to hide from the FBI or something." Amelia said, laughing even harder.

"It's not funny Amy! Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure, sure. Come on kid." They made their way to the room with the ultrasound machine without anyone seeing them. "You're gonna have to take off the coat." Zoey sighed and slid the coat off her shoulders and hopped up on the table while Amelia prepared everything. "Now this is,"

"I know, it's gonna be cold. I know enough that it is going to be cold and it's not gonna hurt. Just do it already." Amelia didn't say anything more, just put the wand against Zoeys still flat stomach. After moving it around for a minute she found the baby,

"Alright, there is your baby," she said, pointing to what looked like a small shadow on the screen. "It looks like you're about seven or eight weeks along. Obviously an actual OB could tell you more, but that's a baby zo, you're pregnant." Amelia looked from the screen to Zoey, who was staring intently at the screen.

"But it's tiny, it doesn't even look like a baby."

"It's gonna take a little while Zoey, a baby doesn't just develop fully overnight." Zoey was about to say something when the door opened and Naomi walked in. All three didn't know what to do and just stared at each other, Naomi looking back and forth from the monitor to Zoey.

"I thought you locked the door!" Zoey said to Amelia, panicking.

"You came in last; I thought you were going to lock it!" Amelia said, placing the blame on Zoey.

"Well, you're the adult! And the doctor! You should have had the common sense to lock the damn door!" Zoey said loudly, close to tears. Before Amelia could respond, Naomi interrupted,

"HEY! It doesn't matter who forgot to lock the door. What matters is that my goddaughter is apparently pregnant! Does your mom know?" Zoey and Amelia both looked away, not answering. "Zoey Loraine, answer me now." Naomi said in that threatening way that only a mother can master.

"No, she doesn't." Naomi took a deep breath,

"Ok. Have you done anything other than the ultrasound?" she asked Amelia.

"What would I do? I'm a brain doctor, not a baby doctor." Amelia answered.

"Right. Well I will run all the tests, you can get back to work Amelia."

"Can't she stay?" Zoey asked, sounding nervous.

"No. She has work to do. And you and I need to talk. Thank you Amelia, you can leave now." Naomi said firmly. Amelia gave Zoey a small smile and walked out of the room. Without saying anything else Naomi begins to get everything ready to draw blood. Watching her closely, Zoey asks,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to take a blood sample. It's just to make sure that the," she hesitated for a moment, "that the baby is healthy." Zoey didn't respond, just nodded. After Naomi was done drawing blood she looked at Zoey. "What were you thinking Zoey? You're way too young to have a baby."

"Maya has a baby!" Zoey said, defending herself.

"And I asked her the exact same thing Zoey! You are only 16! Do you get that?"

"Yes! I get it! I know that it was a stupid mistake! You don't have to remind me!"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"About the baby. What is your plan?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"This is something you need to think about Zoey. You have to decide if you're going to keep the baby, or give it up for adoption, or even get an abortion."

"NO! I am not getting an abortion!"

"Well then you need to come up with a plan. And you need to tell your mom."

"I think I'm gonna wait on that one," Zoey said, getting down from the exam table and walking towards the door.

"No, I think you should do it now. The longer you wait, the worse it's gonna be. You go wait in my office and I will go get her." Naomi walked out of the room, leaving Zoey on her own not knowing what to do. Without thinking about it very long Zoey started to walk quickly out of the room, hoping she could leave without anyone seeing her. Not paying much attention to where she was going, she was jolted out of her thoughts when she ran into someone. Looking up she saw the woman she remembered as Violet standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"It's alright. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Uh, nowhere, I just gotta go. Excuse me," she said, trying to get out quickly. Before she could reach the elevators Addison saw her,

"Zoey Loraine Montgomery Shepard!" she said loudly, so that everyone in the practice stopped and stared. Zoey slowly turned and looked at Addison,

"Yes mom?"

"Don't you yes mom, me. Get in my office, now!"

"I would rather not. You're mad, really, really mad, by the looks of it. And when you're mad you get mean and irrational. So I think I'm gonna wait until you calm down and then we can do this later." Everyone was watching them now,

"ZOEY! You have three seconds to get in my office before you are in even more trouble," Addison said, walking towards Zoey. Violet had been watching the mother and daughter and went into shrink mode,

"Ok, can I help here? Let's go to Addison's office and we can all just talk about this. At the very least, you two can yell at each other in private rather than here in the lobby in front of all our patients." Zoey and Addison stared at each other for a moment before they both agreed, and walked into Addison's office, followed by Naomi and Violet.

"Now, what is going on?" Violet asked as everyone settled into Addison's office. Addison spoke first,

"Naomi apparently walked in on Amelia giving my daughter an ultrasound! That she was trying to keep a secret."

"Alright," Violet turned to Zoey, "So you're pregnant?" Zoey nodded. "And you're obviously not happy about it."

"Damn right I'm not happy about my 16 year old being pregnant. What were you thinking Zoey? How could you be so stupid?"

"It's not my fault mom! It's not like I went up to some random guy and said, 'Hey, get me pregnant!'" Before Addison could answer Violet stepped in,

"Maybe we can stop yelling at each other," she suggested, "this is going to go so much better if we all just talk about this calmly."

"Actually, we aren't talking about this. Zoey, go home. I will be home late tonight, so don't wait up. Good bye."

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

"I said, Go Home Zoey! I don't want to talk to you right now." Addison sat at her desk and started doing paperwork, ignoring the other three people in the room. Hurt, Zoey made her way out of the room, followed by Violet. Naomi stayed in Addison's office.

"Are you ok?" Violet asked Zoey, who shook her head no, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just gonna go home. I'm kinda tired." Zoey said softly, walking into the elevator.

**Alright, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. Should Addison ignore Zoey? OR accept her being pregnant and help her through it? And how should Derek find out? I have an idea of how I want him to find out, but if anyone has any ideas I would like to know what you think.  
Let me know what you think, and I will try to post another chapter or two soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo hoo! I got another chapter out! It's been an interesting weekend, so I wasn't sure that I would actually get anything written until later. I killed my car battery this morning, and luckily we were able to jump it, but I had a mini panic attack because someone told me that they couldn't fix it and my car was just shot. It was terrible. Anywhoo, here is an update! I will try to write another chapter soon!**

Zoey didn't go home straight away, but decided to go for a walk. She had been wandering around for about fifteen minutes before she pulled out her cellphone. She hadn't expected her mom to react so badly and she was lost on what to do now. She scrolled through the contacts on her phone before she found the one that she had been avoiding. Her dad had always been the one to explode when Zoey had done something wrong. When she punched Joey Smith in second grade, or the time she tried pot in seventh grade, the night she didn't come home until three in the morning, or the time that she wrapped her mother's car around a telephone pole. All her life, Derek had always played bad cop and Addison was always good cop. Now that Addison was refusing to talk to her, Zoey saw nothing better to do than to call Derek and beg for forgiveness. She hadn't wanted to ignore him all this time, but before she left Seattle he had walked in on her and her new boyfriend, Adam, in bed together. Everyone who lived with them was supposed to be working all night so Zoey had invited him over, but Derek hadn't felt well so he left early.

Initially, he had been embarrassed by what he had seen; Addison had always been the one to talk to Zoey about boys and sex. Meredith had tried talking to her but she refused to open the door, let alone have a heart to heart about what happened. But now she no longer wanted to stay in LA with Addison, and the only other choice she had was to go back to Seattle and just hope that Derek would forgive her. She finally pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings she heard his voice,

"Zoey?" she had to hesitate before answering to push back the tears that were building,

"Daddy?" she finally managed to choke out the single word.

"What's wrong baby?" Derek asked, not missing the sobs from his daughter, "Are you ok?"

"Can I come home?"

"Of course. Of course you can. What happened? Are you alright? Why do you suddenly want to come home?"

"I just," she paused "I don't like it here as much as I thought I would."

""Ok. Does Addison know that you want to come home?"

"Yepp," she lied,

"Do I need to get you a plane ticket?"

"No, mom's got it. I will text you my flight info."

"Alright. I will see you soon Zo. Love you."

"Love you too daddy." Zoey hung up the phone, leaving Derek to wonder what was going on with his daughter. He considered calling Addison but then decided she would have called if it was something serious.

Zoey caught a cab back to Addison's and quickly packed up most of her belongings. She walked into Addison's bedroom and went to the dresser; she opened the drawer where Addison kept emergency cash and credit cards. She had discovered this hiding place when she was seven and apparently Addison never changed it. She grabbed some cash and one of the credit cards from the drawer then left the room. She turned on the computer and quickly booked the first flight to Seattle, which was leaving in three hours. She left the house, taking another cab to the airport, waiting for her plane.

While Zoey was doing all of this Addison sat in her office with Naomi,

"What do I do?" Addison asked Naomi. She never expected Zoey to get pregnant so young and didn't know how to handle it. "Maya got pregnant when she was young, tell me what to do."

"Well we both know that I didn't exactly handle the situation all that well. I think you just need to go home and talk to her."

"No. I can't talk to her right now. I'm too angry to talk to her," Addison said, beginning to rant, "I mean, what was she thinking? I didn't even know that she was having sex, let along unprotected sex. You would think that with my job and all the times I told her to use a condom she would have listened! Did it just go in one ear and out the other? How could she be so stupid?" Addison was yelling at this point.

"Alright, so don't talk to her right away. But you're going to have to at some point. You don't want to shut her out. She's scared and I doubt that she knows anything about children, she's never seemed to anyway. She's going to need you Addison, and you don't want her to just walk out of your life because you can't deal with the fact that she is pregnant. So take some time and calm down, but you really need to talk to her sooner than later."

"You're right," Addison sighed, "I hate when you are right." They talked a while longer before they both had to get back to their patients. It was about ten when Addison finally finished her paperwork and decided to go home. She drove the long way, just taking the time to relax and think about what she was going to say to Zoey. When she pulled up to the house she noticed that all the lights were off, walking in she flipped on a light.

"Zoey?" when she didn't get an answer she walked out back to see if she was on the beach. There wasn't a person on the beach for miles. She walked back inside and went to look upstairs, she walked into the room that Zoey had been staying in and looked around. Zoey had always been a neat freak and everything seemed to be where it belonged. Addison started to panic when she couldn't find Zoey, she quickly ran through every room in the house but couldn't find her. She pulled out her phone and called Amelia first, know she would be the first person Zoey would run to, to get away from Addison.

"What's up Addie?" Amelia asked when she answered the phone.

"Have you seen Zoey?"

"Not since I got kicked out of the exam room. Why? What's wrong?"

"I told her to come home a few hours ago and she's not here. I don't know where she is."

"Ok, call Naomi, maybe she's heard from her. Or maybe Sam? I'm gonna come over." Addison hung up with Amelia, who was now on her way over, and called Naomi and Sam, neither one of them having heard from her. Amelia walked into the house ten minutes later.

"Did you call her?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I called her. She didn't pick up. Maybe she would answer if you called her?" Amelia dialed her niece's number but the phone went straight to voicemail.

"No luck." Amelia said.

"What do I do? Should I call the police?"

"Not yet. Do you have any spare cash or something anywhere? When I ran away once I stole some money from my mom before I left."

"You think she ran away? Zoey doesn't know where I keep the emergency money though."

"My mom didn't think I knew where it was either. Just go check Addie." Addison made her way to her bedroom and counted the money in her dresser.

"There's a couple hundred dollars missing. What could she be doing with a couple hundred dollars?"

"Ok, as much as you probably don't want to, you need to call Derek. Maybe she called him." Addison nodded and dialed his number.

"Hey Addison, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Zoey recently?" she asked.

"Yeah, she called me earlier to tell me that she wanted to come back to Seattle then she texted me about an hour ago to give me the flight details."

"She's going to Seattle?" Addison asked, in shock.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you know that? She said you knew, and that you were going to buy her plane ticket."

"I didn't know and I definitely didn't buy her a plane ticket. I haven't even seen her since she left the practice earlier after we fought."

"What were you fighting about?" Addison paused, not sure if she should be the one tell Derek what was going on or if she should let Zoey. "Addison? What's going on? Is Zoey ok?" Addison sighed,

"No Derek, she's pregnant." There was silence on the other end. "You still there?"

"Yeah. Are you sure?"

"Yepp, I'm sure."

"Oh my god. Is that why she suddenly wanted to come home?"

"It may be. But it may also be the fact that I yelled at her and told her I didn't want to talk to her. I told her to go home though, not run back to Seattle."

"Alright, well, her plane was supposed to leave twenty minutes ago, so we can't do anything until she gets here. So I will meet her at the airport and bring her home. How do we handle this Addie?"

"I don't know Derek, but I think we need to be in the same state. Why don't you bring her back and we can all deal with this."

"You should come here Addie, it would probably be better. We don't know if Zoey will willingly go back right now."

"Then don't give her a choice Derek. Be the adult and take charge here. And I am the best neonatal surgeon in the world, I have the practice here, you should come out here."

"She's more comfortable here Addison. This is her home, she has a family here." Derek said, raising his voice.

"And I'm not family? What about Amelia? Amelia is practically her best friend. Or Naomi and Sam? They're her God parents. She has a family here too Derek."

"Whatever Addison, I am not going to LA and I am not bringing Zoey either. So if you would like to be involved with your daughter you have to come here. I need to go now, I have to meet Zoey at the airport soon. Good bye," Derek said finally and hung up before Addison could answer.

"Everything ok?" Amelia asked when Addison hung up the phone.

"Not at all. She's going back to Seattle and Derek is refusing to communicate with me on this. He says if I want to be involved in Zoeys life that I have to go to Seattle."

"He can't do that, can he? I mean, you guys have shared custody. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Addison sighed.

BREAK

When Derek hung up the phone he turned around, nearly running into Mark.

"Everything ok?" Mark asked. Derek sighed,

"No. Addison just told me that Zoey is pregnant." He confided in his oldest friend.

"Excuse me? Are we talking about your daughter Zoey? Sweet, innocent little Zoey?"

"Apparently she's not so sweet and innocent anymore. I have to go get her from the airport." Derek started to walk to his car with Mark following behind.

"I'm coming with you." Derek nodded and they made their way to the airport. They were waiting in front of the gate that Zoeys plane was supposed to arrive at. "What are you gonna do?" Mark asked.

"Lock her in her room until she turns thirty." Derek said simply, as if he had already thought this out. Mark laughed slightly, but stopped when he saw Zoey walking through the crowd. She looked around for her dad and smiled when she saw him. After looking at his expression and realizing he was not to happy and seeing Mark standing right next to him with the exact same expression, she stopped dead in her tracks. Derek and Mark walked towards her, she started to turn around and walk away, but Derek grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so. We need to talk."

**Well, there's an update. I hope you liked it. There wasn't that much Zoey in it, but I felt that Addison and Derek needed to kind of talk about what happened. So what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Should Zoey stay in Seattle for a while or go back to Addison? Would you guys still like it if I put the Seattle people in there? I guess if I did that I would kind of have to make it a cross over, but I think I'm ok with that. Let me know what you think about the Seattle people and where it should go from here, I've got an idea of what I want, but I always like to hear from other people too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I just finished watching Season One of Private Practice on my iTunes, now I've just gotta get through seasons two and three, and then I will be all caught up! Yay. There is some Meredith in this chapter and maybe the next, depending on where I go with this, but don't worry, Zoey will be back with Addison soon enough. Enjoy!**

"I don't think so. We need to talk." Derek said, holding onto Zoeys arm lightly.

"I've missed you too dad."

"Do you have any bags we need to get?" he asked her.

"I didn't bring anything. Can we go?" she asked, feeling slightly claustrophobic in the crowded airport.

"Oh yeah, we can go. We have a lot to talk about anyway."

"Great," Zoey muttered under her breath. They reached Derek's car, when Zoey suddenly called shotgun.

"What? No way!" Mark said

"Uh, yes way. I called it so I get it. Suck it up and get in the back."

"But I'm an adult," Mark said in a whiny tone. Zoey raised her eyebrow,

"You're not acting very much like an adult."

"Both of you just get in the car now!" Derek said loudly, interrupting their argument, "Zoey sit up front and Mark get in back." Zoey and Mark climbed into the car and Derek started to drive. It was awkwardly quiet for the first few minutes before Zoey finally broke the silence.

"So, I'm guessing from the dirty looks you both had when I got here and the silent treatment, that mom called you?" she asked.

"Yes, she did call me. She called to tell me that you did NOT tell her that you were leaving and when she came home you were just gone! That is the second time you've done that Zoey! You cannot just up and leave because one of your parents pisses you off!"

"Is that all she told you?" Zoey asked, as though he hadn't been yelling at her.

"No. Do you want to guess what else she told me?" Zoey hesitated, now unsure if her father and uncle knew that she was pregnant.

"Um, that I stole moms credit card to buy the ticket?" she guessed.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Derek exploded.

"I guess she didn't tell you that part then," she said nervously.

"She most certainly did not! She did however inform me that you are pregnant!"

"Ohhhh, she told you that! Why would she tell you?"

"Because I am your father Zoey!" At this point they had arrived back at the hospital. Mark, wanting to avoid the argument has gone back inside, while Derek and Zoey sat in the car. "How could you do this Zoey? How could you be so stupid?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that. I'm not stupid dad!"

"Well what you did sure was. I can't talk about this right now Zoey. Consider yourself grounded indefinitely. No TV, phone, computer, anything. And you're going to come to work with me each day."

"What am I going to do at a hospital all day for days on end?"

"You can do filing or something."

"You have nurses for that dad!"

"Well, now it's your job. You're gonna have to get used to working anyway. How else are you going to raise a child?" Zoey looked at him,

"I didn't really think about it, but I figured you and mom would help."

"That's where you're wrong Zoey. Let's get inside." He got out of the car and walked towards the hospital. Zoey waited until he was inside then got out slowly, taking her time to get in the hospital. She couldn't tell if Derek was serious about not helping with the baby or if he was just angry. Either way, it hurt that he said that. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away so that no one would see. She had expected Derek to be more forgiving and accepting about the whole situation, since Addison had freaked out. But now both of her parents were mad at her and she didn't know what to do.

A few hours later Zoey was sitting on a gurney in a deserted hallway. She had made the mistake of hanging out in Derek's office while he was in surgery. It had been a long and stressful surgery and he had lost the patient, which put him in a terrible mood. He had walked into his office to find Zoey relaxing on the couch and instantly began yelling at her again. After making her cry he told her that he didn't want to see her again until it was time to leave. Having been told to dissapear by both of her parents now she wanted to be alone, to process everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. She had stopped crying and had her eyes closed when she felt someone sit on the bed next to her. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that whoever was there would just go away.

"Hey," the person said. Zoey sighed, recognizing Meredith's voice, and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"What are you doing down here?" Meredith asked, taking in the young girl's tired appearance. Her hair was a mess and pulled back into a ponytail, she didn't have on any makeup and she looked exhausted.

"Hiding." Zoey said simply.

"From what? Or should I say who?" Zoey hesitated, wondering how much Meredith already knew and if she should tell her anything. Everyone else she had told, aside from Amelia, had yelled at her and told her to go away. She didn't know if she could take anymore yelling. As if reading her mind, Meredith said, "You're dad didn't tell me anything. I went in his office to get something and he was really upset. I asked him what was wrong and all he would tell me was that it was something to do with you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I am here if you need to talk." Meredith said softly.

Zoey sighed. Normally when both of her parents were mad at her or she was mad at them she would go and talk to Amelia. But Amelia was about a thousand miles away she couldn't easily do that, especially since Derek had taken her phone and she didn't want to use one of the phones at the nurses' station. After considering it for a few minutes she decided that she had no better option that Meredith and began slowly,

"Well, Dad's not talking to me. And neither is my mom."

"Ok. Do you want to tell me why?" Meredith asked. Zoey sighed,

"I kind of did something, well, something stupid as everyone keeps saying. And both of them reacted badly when they found out."

"I'm sure that whatever you did can't be that bad, teenager's do stupid stuff all the time and their parents get over it." Zoey hesitated before answering, trying to decide if she should tell Meredith about the pregnancy. She thought about it for a few moments, before realizing that she would go crazy if she couldn't talk to someone about it.

"If I tell you what's going on, do you promise not to yell at me? Mom and dad, and Naomi and Mark, have done enough yelling for a lifetime."

"I can do that." Meredith nodded. Zoey took a deep breath, preparing herself,

"Well, when Nick and I were still together, we slept together. And we didn't use protection, because we thought that since I was on birth control that would be enough. But it wasn't and now I am pregnant." She said quickly, wanting to get it out before she could chicken out. Meredith didn't say anything right away.

"So, you're pregnant." Meredith said, restating what Zoey just told her for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah. And now everyone is mad at me and no one will talk to me. My own parents won't talk to me!" Zoey was crying again, "You're supposed to love your children no matter what they do." Meredith wrapped her arms around Zoey and she leaned into her.

"Hey, hey. Stop crying now, it will be ok," Meredith said soothingly.

"You don't know that," Zoey cried, through her sobs.

"No. But I know your dad. And your mom. They are both really good people. They just need some time to process everything. Their only child just told them that she is having a child. They're probably freaking out right now."

"But I'm freaking out too. It's not like I asked to be pregnant or I even like being pregnant. I throw up every morning and I've started having mood swings, and I'm soooo much more emotional now! I just want them to love me." She started crying even harder. Meredith hugged the sobbing girl tighter and held her while she cried, shedding a few tears for herself.

Meanwhile in LA, Addison had gotten off the phone with Derek and sat on the couch, staring straight ahead. Amelia, who had only heard one side of the conversation, tried to get her attention.

"Addie? What did he say?" Addison didn't respond, "Addison?" still no answer. Amelia rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She has been friends with Addison for years, but Amelia knew right now she just needed her best friend. She called Naomi and told her about the phone call. Naomi rushed over and didn't even bother with the doorbell. She walked right in and found Amelia in the kitchen still,

"How's she doing? Did you guys find Zoey?"

"Yeah. She's in Seattle. She left without telling anyone again."

"So is that why Addison is upset?"

"Maybe. But she also just had a fight with Derek. So it could be that too. She hasn't moved since she hung up the phone.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Naomi sighed, she put her purse and keys down on the counter then walked into the living room where Addison was. "Addison?" no answer, "Addie? You gotta say something. What happened?" Addison still didn't answer. "Amelia said you were talking to Derek? Did he say something?" Addison nodded, "Ok, what did he say?"

"He said he was keeping Zoey in Seattle, and that the only way I could see her was if I went there." She said, her voice shaking, "Zoey left. I told her to go home, I needed time to cool down and think things through. I didn't want her to run away Naomi. I love her so much, even if she is pregnant. She's my baby." Naomi looked at her best friend, Addison looked exhausted and scared and she was about to cry. She put her arms around Addison, who finally let go and started to cry.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." Was all Naomi said, she knew that sometimes words couldn't fix what was wrong, but hugs from best friends sure did help. They stayed that way until Addison had stopped crying,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you," Addison said.

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" she smiled at Addison, who smiled back.

"What do I do Naomi? I can't just let Derek keep her away from me. I am her mother."

"Then fight for her. Have you called her since she left?"

"Of course. She never answered."

"Call her again. See if she picks up." Addison dialed Zoeys number, hoping to hear her daughter's voice, and was disappointed when it went to voicemail.

"She didn't answer."

"What about calling Derek?"

"I can't talk to him right now. I'm too angry."

"Well then let's go to Seattle." Naomi suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah, we can go and you can talk to Zoey and Derek at the same time. You guys can all get on the same page about the baby and where she is going to live." Addison thought about it for a while.

"You're right. We should go to Seattle. You're coming with me right?"

"If you want me to, of course I will."

"Yeah, I do. Maybe Amelia will come too. It will be good to have more people with us, that way all those Seattle people can't gang up on us."

"Good idea," Naomi said, laughing. They talked to Amelia and decided that the three of them would leave the next day on the first flight they could get.

**Sorry for the kind of lame and uneventful ending, I just felt like this chapter needed to end. So what did you think? I couldn't have Zoey and Addison fighting for too long. I think Derek may hold out a little longer though. Did you like the Meredith part? I couldn't decide if I wanted to put that in there, but I decided it would be good. I think there will only be one more chapter based in Seattle, then we will go back to LA.  
I hate to be one of those authors that ask for reviews, but there are only a few people reviewing it seems, and I am soooo happy and tankful for those that do, but I would like it if a few more people would review. They really do help and encourage me to write more.  
So just real quick, leave a review, even if it is only to say Good chapter.  
Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**There are a few more Seattle people in here, but I need them to fill the space until LA people get here. Hope you like it  
REVIEW PLEASE! **

Derek Walked around the hospital looking for his wife and daughter. No one had seen them for a couple hours and he was slightly worried. He walked into the basement and found his daughter asleep against his wife, who was writing in some charts.

"Meredith." He said to get her attention.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is she ok?" he asked, nodding towards Zoey. Meredith sighed,

"She's hurting Derek. You and Addison are both mad at her. She's just scared."

"Well she made a choice and she has to live with that choice. I'm gonna take her home, are you coming with us or are you gonna stay later?"

"Bailey asked me to be on call tonight, so I'm just gonna stay here."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning then." He gave her a kiss then just stared at Zoey.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked, confused.

"She's nearly impossible to wake up once she falls asleep. And if you do wake her up she's grumpy, really really grumpy and mean and rude." He groaned, not wanting to wake Zoey up for the reasons he just mentioned, but also because he knew she needed sleep. "Would it be terrible of me to just let her sleep here tonight? An on call room is a lot closer than the car and her bedroom. I can carry her to an on call room."

"Then let her sleep here. If she is as deep a sleeper s you say she is then she won't even notice." Derek nodded and picked Zoey up off the bed, "Derek I think we should talk."

"Not now Meredith. It's not a good time," Derek said, walking away without another word. Meredith sighed, she had wanted to talk to Derek about Zoey and how he was reacting, but instead she just watched as he walked away.

When Zoey woke up the next morning she could tell that she was in an on call room. She had only spent a handful of nights in them when her parents were working, but they all looked the same. Wondering why she was in a crappy bed rather than her comfy one at home she sat up, before she could make it any further though she threw up suddenly into the trash can besides her bed. After twenty minutes of nausea she finally felt well enough to get up. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look terrible, then left the room in search of a bottle of water and a toothbrush. Because she didn't have any money on her she went to the cafeteria, hoping that the workers would give her something anyway.

She grabbed a bottle of water and went to the register, thankfully the woman who was working there right now knew her and let her have the water, saying she would charge Derek for it the next time he was there. The cafeteria was mostly empty since it was still early, so she sat down at one of the more secluded tables. She took a drink of water then laid her head on the table, closing her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been like that for when she heard someone walk up to her. She kept her eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would go away. No such luck,

"What are you doing?" the person asked, she recognized the voice of one of the doctors, Alex Karev.

"Wondering if I just ignore you if you will go away?" Zoey said shortly. Alex laughed and sat down,

"I thought you were in LA for the summer with your mom." Zoey lifted her head and looked at him.

"Obviously not anymore."

"Why'd you come back?" he asked.

"None of your damn business Alex." Zoey had known most of the doctors here since she moved with Derek when she was 11. He didn't hire a nanny, but he didn't think that she was old enough to stay home alone either. So his only solution was to bring her to the hospital. He tried to keep her in his office, but she often left when he was busy and explored the hospital. She had been a very charming eleven year old and was quickly friends with all the doctors and nurses. She had gotten to know Alex better over the years since he was friends with her father's girlfriend and ended up being around a lot.

"Did ya get in trouble?" he asked teasingly.

"Go away Alex!" Zoey didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but Alex didn't go anywhere.

"I think I'll stay here." He said, smirking. Zoey stood up,

"Fine, I'll leave then." She grabbed her water and walked out of the cafeteria. She thought about going to Derek's office, but decided against it since he was mad at her. Instead she went to the locker room. She wanted to change clothes, she had worn these on the plane and they smelled slightly like vomit. She could usually fit into Meredith's clothes, she knew since she stole them on occasion, but today she couldn't button up the jeans like usual and the sweater was a little too tight. She sighed and put her hand on her stomach. Instead of stealing clothes from another doctor she went to the closet where they kept the spare scrubs and grabbed some of those instead. After she got dressed she began to wander around again, wondering what she was supposed to do in the hospital all day. After wandering around for about an hour and talking to various people she made her way up to the pediatric floor. Without realizing it she had made her way to the nursery. She stood, staring in the window, at all the newborn babies. She was deep in thought when someone came up behind her.

"Zoey?" the person asked. Zoey turned around to see Callie Torres.

"Hey Callie." Zoey smiled, Callie was friends with her mom, so she had gotten to know her very well. "What are you doing on peads?" she asked the doctor.

"Just came up too see Arizona. Why are you up here?"

"Uh, I don't know. I was just wandering." Zoey said nervously. Callie was about to respond, but her pager went off.

"911, I gotta go. I'll see you later though." Callie said, running towards the elevators. Zoey was relieved to be alone again, but quickly left the pediatric floor. She took the elevator back to the surgical floor and had barley stepped off before she ran right into Derek.

"Sorry dad." She said. He walked her back into the elevator and closed the doors. "What are you doing?" she asked, very confused.

"Have you had any tests done yet? For the baby?" he asked curtly.

"Um, well, Aunt Naomi took blood, but I kind of left before she could even get any results back. Why? I thought you were mad at me?"

"Oh trust me, I am still very very mad at you. But I want you to see Dr. Fields, the obgyn here at the hospital."

"I don't feel like seeing a doctor right now dad.

"Well that's just too bad, because you don't have a choice. I am your father and you have to do what I say. And I say you have to go see a doctor."

"Whatever dad," she said with an attitude. They got off the elevator and walked into an exam room, all the while Derek was looking around; making sure no one saw them. Zoey rolled her eyes, "Could you be any more obvious dad?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoey ignored him. When they walked into the room Lucy Fields was waiting for them. She had the ultrasound machine all set up and needles ready to draw blood. Zoey had never met this doctor before, since she had started working at the hospital after Zoey left for LA. They introduced themselves and Zoey got up on the exam table, flashing back to the last time she had an ultrasound.

"Uh, do you think we could maybe lock the door?" she asked. Derek and Lucy looked at her oddly.

"Why?" Derek asked. Zoey shrugged.

"I'm just more comfortable that way." Derek looked at her for a second before going over and locking the door. "Thanks."

"Alright, I'm going to take some blood first and then we can put a rush on the results so we won't have to wait that long. Then we can do the ultrasound. Sound good?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Sure." Was all Zoey said. She sat quietly while the blood was taken and then lifted her shirt for the ultrasound.

"Ready?" Dr. Fields asked. Zoey nodded. She put the wand to Zoeys stomach and after a few seconds of her moving it around a picture finally appeared on screen. "Alright, there is your baby. See, there's the head, and its nose. And there is an arm." She continued pointing to different body parts

"Oh my god," Zoey said, her voice shaking, "It's so little. Its head is like bigger than its body! Is that a bad thing?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all. It's completely normal for the head to be bigger than the body at first. They grow into them." Zoey nodded. "Now, the baby does look a little small, but that could be just because you are so young. Babies born to young moms, especially first time moms, will be slightly smaller than the rest. You just need to make sure to eat right and stay healthy and your baby should be fine."

"OK." Zoey whispered, still staring at the screen.

"I'm just gonna go check on those blood tests." Dr. Fields said, leaving the father and daughter alone in the room together. Zoey turned to look at Derek, who had been quiet the whole tine.

"Dad?" Derek ignored her, "Dad! Are you going to say something?"

"No." Derek said, walking out of the room, leaving Zoey by herself. For what seemed like the millionth time, Zoey began to cry. She had thought that Derek might at least accept her being pregnant, especially once he saw the baby. Not wanting to wait for Dr. Fields to get back with the test results she wiped the gel off her stomach and left the room.

Twenty minutes later Zoey had composed herself and cleaned up. She was now sitting in the cafeteria again, she had been starving since she left the exam room. She was sitting at a table with Callie and Arizona, neither of them knew she was pregnant. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she caught a flash of black hair by the doors. When she looked closer she realized that Amelia was standing there, looking for someone. Smiling, Zoey quickly got up and started walking towards Amelia,

"Amy!" she called loudly. Amelia turned and looked, grinning when she saw her niece. Zoey quickened her pace and soon let Amelia wrap her arms around her. Zoey held onto Amelia tightly, not wanting to let go. Without being able to control it she started to cry again, causing Amelia to hold her tighter. She led Zoey out of the cafeteria and into an on call room.

"It's ok," she whispered soothingly, over and over, stroking Zoeys hair while she cried. She finally stopped crying and looked at Amelia.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sniffling.

"I thought you might need a friend."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Zoey said, hugging Amelia again.

"You're mom's here too. So is Naomi."

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, to kick your butt for leaving without telling her. You almost gave her a heart attack Zo. But she's also sorry for yelling at you. She wants to talk to you. We all tried calling, but you weren't answering your phone. So the best solution seemed to be just come to Seattle."

"Dad took my phone when he met me at the airport. Mom called him I guess and told him everything. And now he isn't talking to me either."

"He'll come around. Let's go find your mom, she's probably looking for you."

"Ok. Do you know where she is?"

"Not at all. I'll call her though." Amelia took out her phone and called Addison. After a short conversation Amelia hung up.

"She's waiting for us at the nurses' station. Come one." The two left the on call room and made their way around the corner to the nurses' station. Zoey could see Addison talking to someone, she couldn't tell who though since she was standing in front of them. "Addison." Amelia called over to her. Addison turned around and saw Zoey standing with Amelia. When she turned she saw that Addison had been talking to Callie.

"Zoey." Addison said. She walked over to where Zoey had stopped and hugged her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have told you to leave. We should have talked about it. But I was just mad and I couldn't think straight." Before Addison could say anymore Zoey interrupted,

"Mom, you're kinda suffocating me." Addison let go slightly, but still held on

"Sorry. I'm so so sorry Zo. I love you so much." Zoey started to answer, but she was the one interrupted this time.

"Addison? What are you doing here?" Zoey turned around to see Derek standing behind her. Addison let go of Zoey and stepped towards Derek slightly.

"It's good to see you too Derek." Addison said tensely. Zoey and Amelia watched the two of them,

"Get ready for World War Three." Amelia said.

**So what did you think? Kind of a lame way to end it, but it worked for me. So I lied, the next chapter will be the last one in Seattle and then they will go back to LA. I have figured out how to post chapters from my phone, but that means that I have to write the entire chapter ON my phone, I can't just send it there. And since I have a touch screen it might be a little hard to type all of it on there. So I will try, but that would mean that I could update more often. So we will see.  
Let me know what you think! The reviews really really help!  
SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Ch. 10! ENJOY!**

Amelia had been pretty much correct with her WW3 comment. Addison and Derek were now in Derek's office screaming at each other. Zoey sat outside between Amelia and Naomi.

"How long do you think they're going to be in there?" Zoey asked.

"I'm thinking it could be a while." Amelia said.

"They haven't fought this bad for a long time. Not since dad walked in on mom and Mark." Zoey said, bringing up the horrible memory.

"Why did you leave?" Naomi asked.

"It seemed like a really good idea. I didn't think mom would tell dad before I got here. I expected dad to be a little nicer. But now he's barley said anything to me." Amelia and Naomi both put an arm around her and they sat quietly, listening to Addison and Derek go at each other.

"How could you let our daughter get pregnant Addison!" Derek yelled.

"How could I let her? She lived with you when it happened Derek! This is not my fault!"

"Oh but it is! You slept with Mark, which showed her that it's ok to sleep with someone that you aren't married to!"

"Oh please Derek! That has absolutely nothing to do with this! You just need something to argue about. She was here when it happened so it makes you look like a bad parent."

"I am not a bad parent. You were the one that was supposed to teach her about sex and protection and everything! What happened to all that?"

"It's not my fault that she didn't listen to me. She was on birth control Derek, she thought she would be fine."

"Well, she's not! Our daughter is pregnant, at 16 Addison!"

"I'm aware of that Derek! But it isn't going to do any of us any good to stand here and yell at each other. We need to talk about this like mature adults."

"Fine."

"Ok. Good. Now I want Zoey to live with me."

"Not going to happen."

"You're not even willing to discuss it? That's mature. Why should you automatically get to have her stay with you?"

"I'm her father. She's been here for seven years now Addison. She has a life here."

"Well I'm her mother, does that not count for anything?"

As they continued to argue Zoey, Amelia, and Naomi still sat outside the office.

"Shouldn't I get to decide where I live? I mean, it's my life."

"Honey, if you want any say in this you are gonna have to go in there." Naomi said.

"But I don't want to," Zoey whined.

"Well, where do you want to live?"

"I don't know. But I don't want them fighting over it. I hate when they fight!"

"I know sweetie." Naomi said, "Let's go get dinner somewhere other than the hospital cafeteria and when we get back they will probably have calmed down some."

"Can we get me some different clothes too? I don't really want to wear scrubs to dinner." They got up and started to leave the hospital, stopping briefly to tell a nurse where they were going incase Derek or Addison came looking for them.

"Sure thing. Where did you get scrubs anyway?" Amelia asked.

"The locker room. They keep all the spare ones in there." When they reached the car Naomi and Amelia had a short argument about who was going to drive. It was finally decided that Naomi was going to drive and they left for Meredith's house, where Zoey lived.

When they got to the house Zoey unlocked the door and started towards the stairs. She went upstairs and pulled some comfortable clothes out of the closet. She grabbed an old pair of jeans that were stretched out and a loose t-shirt. She pulled them on then went back downstairs where Naomi and Amelia had made their way into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Zoey said.

"Where are we going to eat?" Amelia asked as they walked out of the house. Naomi shrugged,

"I don't really know what's around here. Zoey, you pick somewhere."

"There's a really good little diner a few blocks away. They have awesome food. We can go there?"

"I'm always up for some awesome food," Amelia said, hopping in the driver's seat before Naomi could get there. Zoey rolled her eyes, and they call me immature, she thought. Zoey directed Amelia to the diner and they went in and ordered their food. They had only been eating for about five minutes when both Naomi and Amelia's cellphones rang. They pulled them out of their purses and answered at the same time. Zoey could hear yelling on the other end and knew that Derek had called Amelia and Addison had called Naomi.

They both explained to Derek and Addison that they were getting dinner and would bring Zoey back to the hospital when they were finished, then quickly hung up.

Derek and Addison were in his office again, "She's supposed to be grounded. That doesn't mean that they can take her out to dinner."

"Well what is she supposed to do Derek? She has to eat."

"The hospital has a cafeteria."

"Oh come on Derek! You wouldn't let her eat the food from the cafeteria the whole time she was growing up. You always wanted her to eat something healthier. And now she is pregnant, she needs something better than cafeteria food."

"Well I could have ordered her something. Naomi and Amelia shouldn't have taken her anywhere without asking me first."

"It's not like she is in any danger Derek. After they finish eating they will be back here and me, you and Zoey can talk about this together. TALK, Derek, not yell. We can't just keep yelling at her."

"I can yell at her all I want Addison. She is my daughter and she made a stupid mistake, I have the right to yell at her."

"Ok, but if you yell at her she is just going to close herself off from you. Who knows, she may even run off again. I don't want to lose her Derek."

"Fine. Whatever. I have some patients to check on. Page me when they get back." Derek walked out of the office, leaving Addison alone.

Twenty minutes later, Amelia, Naomi, and Zoey walked back into the hospital and up to Derek's office. They got to the office the same time Derek did.

"Naomi, Amelia, do you think you could give the three of us some time alone please?" Derek asked, very civilly.

"Yeah, sure," Amelia answered for both of them, "Zo, come find us if you need us." Zoey nodded and made her way into the office, feeling like she was walking towards certain death, or at least a lot of yelling. She sat on the couch while Addison and Derek sat on the two chairs turned to face her. Addison began talking first,

"Ok, I want to start by saying that we are not going to yell at you and we ask that you not yell at us and hear us out." Zoey nodded, it was obvious that Addison would be the one doing the talking for both of them. "Alright. Your father and I talked and we are not mad at you, we just think that you made some poor choices."

"Do you really think that though? Cuz dad is definitely mad at me."

"Zoey," Addison said, scolding.

"What? It's true." Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, "See!" Derek was about to say something but Addison quickly stopped him.

"Ok, both of you stop, now," she said authoritatively. She was met with silence. "Now, as I was saying, Zoey, you should not have been having sex this young. You are only 16."

"A lot of 16 years old have sex mom."

"Well you shouldn't have been one of those 16 year olds. Why couldn't you wait Zoey? What's wrong with waiting until you're married?"

"That's for like old people mom. No one waits until marriage to have sex anymore." Addison sighed,

"Ok, well why didn't you at least use protection?"

"I'm on the pill," Zoey said as if it were obvious.

"Zoey the pill does not always work. And it doesn't protect against STD's. What if you had caught a disease Zoey?"

"I wasn't sleeping with some random stranger mom! I knew who he was and I know that he doesn't sleep around."

"Maybe. But what about in the future, when you are an adult? You could meet a guy who you like and want to date, but you might not know every person he slept with. You HAVE to be careful Zoey. Just use a condom, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine, whatever mom. It's not like I'm gonna be having sex any time soon anyway."

"This is serious Zoey, you can't just whatever it."

"I get it mom! Can we move on now?" Addison sighed again; she knew that Zoey would just shut her out if she kept talking about this subject so she moved on, as per request.

"Fine. We need to talk about where you're going to live. Your father wants you to stay here, but I would like for you to come back to LA with me. We've decided to leave it up to you to decide where you want to live." Zoey stared at them for a second,

"Are you serious? You're asking me to choose between you two? I don't want to have to choose! That's not fair!"

"Zoey listen, we won't be angry, whoever you choose. But look at it this way, you have family and people you love both places. But I am a double board certified neonatal surgeon. I know babies. I am the baby expert. I can help you with the baby."

"I can help her too Addison! I'm not completely inept when it comes to children. I managed to raise one, didn't I?" Addison and Derek began to argue again about who was most suited for Zoey to live with. After listening to the fight for a few minutes Zoey stood up and walked out of the room. Zoey walked around for a few minutes, looking for Amelia, and she finally found her talking to Callie in a conference room. She walked in without knocking, almost in tears. Both women looked up when she entered, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"What wrong Zo?" Amelia asked right away. Zoey didn't answer but sat down in one of the chairs instead.

"Zoey?" Callie asked. Zoey took a shaky breath and started talking,

"Mom and dad are trying to make me choose between them about where I live. They're fighting about it in dad's office right now…again. Mom keeps saying how it would be better for me to live with her because she can help me with the baby. But dad thinks that mom is a bad influence and was the reason I got pregnant in the first place."

"Wait, baby? You're pregnant?" Callie asked, looking at Zoey, who she still saw as a little girl. Zoey nodded,

"Yepp, feel free to yell at me and call me stupid. Everyone else has." Callie scooted her chair closer, right next to Zoey. She put her arm around her,

"You're not stupid Zo. You made a mistake, one with a big repercussion, but just a mistake. Everyone makes them. I'm not going to yell at you because it's not your fault. Ok?" Zoey nodded, crying again. "Oh sweetie. It's gonna be ok. Anything you need, you just tell me ok? Even if you're in LA I will get on a plane and come right away."

"I don't want to have to choose between my mom and dad? No matter where I choose to live one of them will be mad and hurt. And I don't want to hurt them anymore. I love them." Amelia stood up, pissed off the her niece was crying again,

"I'm going to go knock some sense into them. Can you stay with her?" she asked Callie.

"Of course." Callie nodded.

"Thanks," Amelia said as she walked out of the conference room. She burst into Derek's office to find Derek and Addison still screaming at each other. "How the hell can you two fight this much? You've been going at it all day! Do you realize how upset your daughter is right now? She is devastated that you are making her choose between the two of you. She loves you both and knows that no matter where she chooses to live one of you will be mad at her. That poor girl just needs her parents! You two have been fighting since we got here, neither one of you asked how she was. She's just scared! Her life just changed completely! Any plans that she made for her future, she has to change now to factor in a baby! And you two are just in here fighting. You need to be the mature adults I know you both can be and talk about this civilly. You need to decide where Zoey is going to live, not Zoey." Amelia took a deep breath, "Naomi already went back to the hotel. I'm going to take Zoey back there to get some sleep. You two work out your problems." Amelia finished, leaving the room again before Addison or Derek could say anything.

After Amelia left the room Derek and Addison stood starring at each other, feeling foolish.

"She's right," Addison said, "We've just been fighting, not really thinking about how Zoey feels about all of this. We can't make her choose between us." She sighed and sat down in a chair, Derek following suite.

"Why is being a parent so hard?"

"I think every parent asks that question and no one has come up with an answer yet. We need to decide where she's going to stay Derek."

While Addison and Derek were talking Amelia and Callie led a half asleep Zoey to Callie's car. Naomi had taken the rental car so Callie offered to drive them to the hotel. By the time they had reached the hotel Zoey had fallen asleep, but between the two of them they managed to carry her to the room.

"Did Zoey say anything else after I left?" Amelia asked.

"No. She just cried and threw up a couple times. I think the throwing up was more from crying so hard rather than being pregnant though. I still can't believe she's pregnant."

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that she was having tea parties and playing dress up. And now she's having a baby."

"Derek and Addison aren't helping much either."

"Don't worry. I think they will come around. I yelled at them pretty good. Thanks for helping me get her up here."

"No problem. If you need anything else just let me know." They said goodnight and Callie left.

Back at the hospital Derek and Addison had finally decided that Zoey would stay with Addison, since she seemed to be the most logical and smart choice. Derek wasn't happy about it, but he let Addison leave without arguing about it anymore. Derek sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands.

Addison made her way back to the hotel where Amelia and Naomi were waiting for her, Zoey was still asleep in the bedroom.

"Well?" Amelia asked when Addison didn't say anything right away.

"She's coming back with us. We should fly back as early as possible tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to bed. Fighting with Derek all day is exhausting. Good night." She went into the bedroom and fell on the bed next to Zoeys, falling asleep soon after.

**What did you think? Did you like Amelia yelling at Addison and Derek? Review please and let me know! They're going back to LA! YAY! Honestly I got tired of having them in Seattle, all they did there is yell at each other :p . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so let's just say that Addison, Amelia, Naomi, and Zoey went back to LA and they're living their lives and everything, BUT it's 3 months later instead. Zoey is now six months pregnant. Sorry if it bothers you that I skipped some months, but it's what I want.**

Zoey walked into the kitchen followed by Addison and Amelia. They had spent a better half of the day doing more baby shopping. Zoey was sure that this baby was going to be the most spoiled child on the planet. Even though they didn't know the sex of the baby everyone kept buying clothes anyway, mainly the girls at the practice. Every time one of the girls was in a store and saw something they thought would be cute on a baby they bought it, regardless of the color and size it ended up in the nursery to be. This kid would basically be set through first grade when it came to clothes and some toys.

"Well that was a successful trip," Amelia said sarcastically.

"Hey, it is not my fault that I want to know if the baby will be a boy or girl before I buy any more stuff." So far, every ultrasound that Zoey had the baby was always turned away from the front, making it impossible to know the sex.

"Maybe if we do another ultrasound it will cooperate this time and we can tell." Addison said. The perks of having an obgyn as a mother were that you could basically have as many ultrasounds as you wanted and for free. "We can do one on Thursday, my day isn't too busy so you can just come to work with me and hang out. Sound good?"

"Yepp. Can we eat? I'm starving!"

"Of course you are," Amelia said, smiling. They ordered dinner and watched a movie, Addison making sure to send Zoey upstairs before she fell asleep on them again.

The next morning when Zoey woke up Addison had already left for work. After she had showered and got dressed she went downstairs onto the back deck. She was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a pregnancy book, when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing she got up and walked to the front of the house and opened the door, starring in shock at who she saw.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" she asked, unsure of why her ex-boyfriend was standing in front of her mother's house in LA. He had broken up with her about six months ago because she wouldn't sleep with him.

"I just wanted to see you Zo. You're dads girlfriend or whatever, told me where you were, I hope that's ok. Can I come in?" he asked, pushing past her without waiting for an answer. "Damn, this is a nice house." He said, looking around.

"Why are you here Nick?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you. I was thinking about us the other day. We were so good together and we should get back together."

"Well you just get straight to the point, don't you?"

"I miss you Zoey. I know I was a jerk, but you have to take me back, we can work on everything." Zoey stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you blind? Or just stupid?" she asked meanly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not see all this stuff lying around?" she motioned to all the stuff for the baby, "Do you not see this!" she motioned to her stomach, which though it was not huge you could still tell there was a baby there. He stared at her. "I'm pregnant Nick!" She was getting frustrated now.

"Who the hell did you sleep with?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"You, Nick! I am pregnant with YOUR baby! Congratulations daddy!" she yelled.

"How did you…I thought you were on birth control!"

"I was! It doesn't always work!" she stared at him waiting for him to yell back, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked somewhat calmly.

"Excuse me?" Zoey was thrown off by the question.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I am going to be a father?" Zoey hadn't really thought about it, she has told everyone from the start that the father was a jerk who pressured her into having sex, so no one really asked about him. "I have rights Zoey. That's my baby in there!"

"So? It's not like you actually want a kid! You told me when we were dating that you hated kids!"

"That's different Zoey! This is MY baby! My son or daughter! I want to know them and see them grow up."

"How can I trust you though? How do I know that you're not just saying all this to trick me?"

"Zoey, please. A kid deserves a mother and a father; I don't want my kid to grow up thinking that I didn't care about him. I want to be there." Zoey stared at him.

"Why are you so sure about this? I mean, a baby is a huge responsibility; it's not just an accessory you can choose to take off one day and take the next. How do you know that you want to raise a kid? You're only 17; it will basically ruin your life."

"Please Zoey. I know that it won't be easy. And you don't have to have much to do with me. I just want to be involved in the baby's life." She looked at him, he sounded so sincere but she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"I need to think about this. I'm not saying no, but I just need time to think. How long are you going to be in LA?"

"As long as I need to be." Zoey considered this,

"Ok. I will call you tomorrow and we can meet somewhere and talk more about this, ok?"

"Alright. That's good." Zoey let him out the front door, then quickly called a cab to take her to the practice. She needed to talk to Amelia.

She walked into the practice twenty minutes later and headed straight for Amelia's office, becoming disappointed when she found it empty. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Amelia's number,

"Where are you?" she asked as soon as Amelia answered.

"About to go into surgery. Why, what's wrong?" she asked, worried about the baby.

"Nothing really. I just need to talk to you about something. How long will the surgery take?"

"A few hours."

"Can I just wait in your office for you?"

"Sure sweetie. I gotta go though, so I will talk to you later ok?"

"Alright, bye." She hung up the phone and went to sit behind Amelia's desk. She turned on the computer and started browsing the internet. After she had been in there for a while the door opened, Zoey looked up but instead of seeing Amelia walk in she saw Violet instead.

"Oh, hi," Violet said, clearly not expecting anyone to be in the office.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Just dropping this off for Amelia to look over," she said, holding up a patient file before placing it on the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Amy. She's in surgery right now, but I have to talk to her. It's important."

"Well, if you want, you can talk to me. I know I'm not Amelia, but I am really good at listening and talking," Violet offered. Zoey considered it,

"Ok, I guess I can tell you," Zoey said, needing to figure out what to do about Nick sooner rather than later. Violet sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of Amelia's desk.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"My ex-boyfriend is in LA. He showed up at my house this morning with absolutely no warning at all. I haven't even seen him since before I left Seattle, the first time. And he started talking about how he loved me and he was a jerk and that I should forgive him and we should get back together. And then he realized that I am pregnant and that he's the father. And I kind of expected him to freak out and scream and yell at me, because that's what he does. Yell and scream and freak out. But he was so serious about wanting to be responsible for the baby but I don't know if I can trust him. How do I know that he won't be a terrible father? But now that I think about it I don't really want this baby to grow up without a dad." Zoey was rambling at this point and Violet stopped her.

"Ok, first of all, take a deep breath. You're freaking out, and freaking out is not good for the baby. So you need to just calm down." Zoey took a few deep breaths before speaking,

"Ok, I'm calm. Now tell me what to do."

"I can't just tell you how to fix your problems Zoey," violet said, laughing slightly.

"But you're a shrink. That's your job."

"No, I help people work through their problems. Not just give them solutions." Zoey sighed,

"Are you sure you can't just tell me what to do?"

"Nope. I can help you figure out what to do though. If you want my help that is." Zoey thought about it, normally she would wait for Amelia, but she knew that surgery for her would usually take a minimum of five hours, and since she was so impatient she decided she couldn't wait that long.

"Alright then. Shrink me." Violet laughed again.

"Ok, let's go to my office then," Violet led Zoey into her office. Zoey sat on the couch and Violet sat in the chair across from her.

"So how have you been feeling lately? With the baby and all?"

"A little tired. Mom says that since I'm younger that the baby might make me a little more tired and worn out than it normally would. But I don't throw up as much anymore, so that's an upside."

"That's good. Are you excited for the baby?" she asked, know that Zoey had a rocky start to her pregnancy.

"I am now. Especially now that mom is ok with it. She's more supportive and helping me with everything. We did more baby shopping earlier."

"Did you get anything cute?"

"Well I bought stuff that the baby would need. More diapers, wipes, bottles. Mom and Amy bought stuff they thought the baby would look cute in. You guys don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl and you all have bought way more clothes than the kid will ever need."

"You can never have too many clothes for a baby. And you have to admit that they are all adorable." Zoey sighed,

"Yes, they are. Which is probably why I keep letting you give them to me. We're doing another ultrasound on Thursday, mom thinks might be able to tell the sex of the baby if we keep trying."

"That's exciting. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either one. As long as it is happy and healthy I don't care if it is a boy or a girl."

"That's a good attitude to have. So tell me about Nick, what is he like?"

"Well," Zoey thought about it for a second, "He's a jerk." She said simply.

"Ok, can you tell me more about him? Why he was a jerk?"

"He's just one of those guys. He cared more about himself than about me. But he always had to know where I was and what I was doing. He was really controlling. I had to spend most of my free time with him to keep him happy. Now that I think about it I don't know why I stayed with him for as long as I did."

"Zoey, did he ever hit you?"

"No. I think he came close a couple times, but he never actually hit me. He would just yell a lot, and loudly."

"So do you really want him to be the father of your child?" she asked.

"I don't know. He may not act like that to the baby. He may love the kid and treat it perfectly. How do I know if he is going to be a jerk to the baby?"

"You need to talk to him about it. You both need to sit down and have a serious conversation about what you want and go from there."

"I told him I would call him when I was ready to talk to him. Will you go with me to talk to him? I don't think I would know the right things to say and you do. It's your job."

"Of course. Just let me know when you need me and I will be there. Or you two can come here."

"No way. I'm not bringing him here. Sam is here. And I think Sam might kill him, so we aren't meeting here." Violet laughed, knowing Zoey was right about Sam. Ever since she had gotten pregnant he had been very overprotective of her. "Can we do it tomorrow? I want to get everything figured out as soon as possible."

"Yeah sure. How about I come over around ten and we can all talk?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for helping me Violet."

"Any time kiddo." Zoey smiled and walked out of the room. She called Nick and told him to meet at her house tomorrow at ten, then went to visit with her mom.

**So, what did you think? Sorry if the Violet/Zoey conversation started out kind of awkward, but did you like it? There is more to come in the next chapter.  
Do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? I haven't really given it that much thought, so if you have an opinion let me know.  
Now, I hate to be that author, but I only have two people who end up reviewing. Is there just two people reading or are my readers just not reviewing? I don't mean to sound rude, but maybe a few more people could review?  
Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to know that so many people are reading and enjoy this story. Hope you like this chapter **

After Zoey left the practice the rest of the day passed quickly. She went out to dinner with her mom, Naomi and Sam then went home, going to bed early. She lay in bed for a few hours, trying to decide what to do about Nick. He had always been a jerk to her and she didn't think that he would be able to take care of a child. She finally fell into a restless sleep and woke up early the next morning. She got up and showered and got dressed for the day, before heading downstairs to get breakfast. Addison was a little surprised when she came downstairs to see her daughter with a plate full of food in front of her.

"You're eating? I thought the baby didn't like breakfast."

"Yeah well apparently the baby has decided that it's starving and now I'm starving."

"That happens when you're pregnant. What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm just gonna hang out here today,"

"Alright, well, have a good day. I'm late, so I have to go." Addison quickly walked out the door leaving Zoey alone. Zoey just lounged around the house waiting for someone to arrive. Finally about quarter until nine the doorbell rang. When she answered the door she saw Violet.

"Hey. Did you decide what you're going to tell him?"

"Yepp." Before she could say anything else Nick walked up behind Violet.

"Who's this?" he asked, motioning to Violet.

"This is Violet. She works with my mom."

"What is she doing here? I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are. Violet's a shrink. Let's go inside." She led them to the living room and offered a drink to the two of them. They both declined and Zoey sat down. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Violet spoke up,

"Zoey, you said that you made a decision?"

"Right," Zoey took a deep breath, "Nick, I don't really want you to have and custody of the baby. You can still see it, but only when I am there, or someone that I trust." She paused, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Because I don't trust you Nick?" Zoey paused and waited for the explosion that she knew was about to happen.

"You don't trust me? You don't trust me! Why the hell not Zoey? What have I done that you can't trust me?"

"Everything! You're a jerk to me Nick! You're controlling and rude. I don't want you around my child! And you can't make me change my mind."

"You can't do this Zoey!"

"Ok, I think it's time I stepped in here," Violet said.

"Mind your own business," Nick snapped at her

"Don't talk to her like that! I asked her to be here."

"You know what, whatever. Don't let me see MY kid. But don't ask anything of me either. I don't want to see you or that child ever again." He turned and walked out of the living room and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Zoey and Violet sat in a shocked silence.

"Well I guess I got what I wanted right?" Zoey said.

"You ok?" Violet asked. Zoey thought about it for a minute,

"Yeah, I am. I mean, this is what I wanted. My baby will be better off if they don't have to go through everything Nick would put us through. Deep down I know that he wouldn't be a good father. This will be fine. Right?"

"Yes. You are strong and capable of raising this baby. You can do it. And everyone will help you. You will make a great mom." Zoey nodded,

"I know. I also know that I ate like two hours ago and I'm starving again! Want something to eat?"

"I can't. I have to get back to work."

"Alright. Thanks for coming over." Violet left and Zoey made her way back into the kitchen. During the early months of her pregnancy Zoey had barely been able to eat anything without throwing it up five minutes later. Now though she was hungry all the time and rarely threw up anymore. She made herself a sandwich and went to sit on the deck outside. She had finished her sandwich and was reading another pregnancy book when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced and put a hand on her belly.

"You gotta calm down in there kid," She said quietly to her stomach while the baby kicked inside, "Are you training to be a soccer player or something? Or maybe you will do karate. Or ballet? I can't wait to meet you baby." She continued to talk to her stomach for a few minutes before going back to reading her book.

Addison had left work early, wanting to spend some time with Zoey before she had the baby, knowing that they wouldn't be getting much sleep after. Addison walked out to the back deck, only to find that Zoey had fallen asleep on one of the chairs. She shook her awake softly,

"How long have you been out here Zo?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"Ugh, a couple hours. Let's go inside." Zoey and Addison made their way inside. They were sitting in the kitchen, Zoey was hungry again.

"So, I talked to Violet today. She told me what happened." Zoey didn't answer, just waited for Addison to continue. "I'm very proud of you, for the way that you've handled all of this. Especially at the beginning. You're going to make a great mom."

"Aw, thanks momma," Zoey leaned over and gave her a hug.

"By the way, the kid isn't allowed to call me grandma."

"What?" Zoey said, laughing at Addison.

"I'm way too young to be called grandma. We can come up with something else for me to be called, because I will not be called grandma."

"Ok, mom, whatever you say." Zoey laughed at her some more as she finished her sandwich.

"Let's go baby shopping," Addison suggested

"Why? Between you and Amelia I own every baby item in twenty miles."

"Well then we will go further. Get in the car, we're going shopping." Zoey rolled her eyes, but followed Addison out to the car anyway. As much as she complained about everyone buying her things for the baby she was truly grateful for all of it. She had multiple outfits for a boy or a girl, newborn to toddler size. There were outfits for different holidays and all seasons. They had bought so many pairs of shoes that the baby was going to have more than Zoey herself soon. And still, they were going to buy even more stuff. They made their way through the city and found a little boutique that they had not been in yet. Two hours and many dollars later they were home again. They carried all of the stuff inside, up to the nursery.

"I really hope we can find out the sex of the baby tomorrow. We have to get the nursery put together soon."

"I have a good feeling about it." They ordered dinner and watched a movie on TV before heading to bed.

The two left for the practice early the next morning, "Ok, so I have a couple patients to see this morning. But you can hang out in my office, or go see Amelia or whatever until we do the ultrasound."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She made her way to Amelia's office and walked in without knocking. Amelia was on the phone when she walked in so she sat on the couch and waited for her to finish. "Who were you talking to?" she asked when Amelia hung up.

"Your dad," Zoey glared at the phone, Derek was still being rather ridiculous about everything and Zoey wasn't happy with him.

"What did he want?"

"I needed him to do a consult for me and I sent him some files. I wanted to make sure he got them."

"Oh, ok."

"So what's up Zo?"

"Just waiting for mom. We did more baby shopping last night."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Amelia pulled a shopping bag out from behind her desk, causing Zoey to roll her eyes.

"You bought me more stuff?"

"I couldn't help it. I thought it was so cute!" Zoey pulled out a light pink sun dress that had little white flowers all over it and matching shoes.

"It's beautiful Amy. Thank you. I love it." She gave Amelia a hug, "What are we going to do with all the stuff that doesn't match the baby? Like if it's a boy what do we do with the girl stuff and it's a girl what do we do with all the boy stuff?" Amelia shrugged,

"We can return it. Or if we can't return it we will give it to someone who has a baby or something."

"That works"

"I still think you're having a girl."

"Well hopefully we will find out soon. Mom said she would be done by lunch. Speaking of which, I'm starving again. Let's go get a second breakfast." Amelia laughed and followed Zoey out the door. They ate at a small restaurant down the street. When they got back Addison met them in the lobby,

"You ready?" Zoey nodded and looked at Amelia,

"You coming?" Amelia followed them into the exam room. After a few seconds the baby's heartbeat filled the room, causing all three women to smile. Addison moved the wand around again before holding it in one spot,

"Alright, let's see," Addison looked at the screen, "it's a…" she paused,

"MOM!"

"It's a girl!"

"What? Really?"

"Yepp." They were all smiling widely.

"I'm gonna have a niece! Again," she added as an afterthought. Zoey looked at her stomach.

"Hello sweet baby girl," they all stared at her stomach smiling. "Guess we're painting the nursery pink."

"We will go paint shopping in a little while. Let me just finish up a few things." Zoey nodded and quickly jumped off the table and went into the kitchen where everyone else who worked at the practice was.

"It's a girl!" she said loudly, interrupting the conversation going on. Everyone looked at her then quickly began talking about the news at once. Everyone hugged her and finally Naomi asked,

"Do you have a name for her?" Zoey thought about it,

"No. But I will know when I see her," she said certainly. She left with Addison not long after and they went to the store to buy paint. After about twenty minutes of staring at paint swatches they finally chose lavender and white. Zoey thought that lavender would be a more peaceful color for the baby.

"Now I don't want you doing any of the painting. It's not good for the baby if you inhale paint fumes. We can get Sam and Pete to do it ok?" Addison said on her way home, not wanting any harm to come to her future grandchild.

"That's fine. I don't really like painting anyway."

"How would you know? You've never painted anything."

"I just know that I wouldn't like it. Do I really seem like the painting type to you?"

"No you definitely do not," Addison said laughing. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I was gonna look for a crib. Now that we know she's a girl and we have a color picked for the nursery."

"Oh, more shopping?"

"Just online shopping mom. Don't get too excited."

"Ok, but I am buying the crib, so I will leave my credit card on the kitchen counter for you." Zoey looked at Addison.

"Momma?" Addison smiled,

"Yeah Zo?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" Addison asked, wondering why her daughter had suddenly gotten quieter.

"For everything. You've done so much for me. You've paid for basically everything and taken care of everything. I haven't had to do anything for this baby, other than let it grow in my stomach for nine months,"

"You're my daughter; I'm supposed to take care of you. And I'm supposed to spoil my granddaughter. "I know. But I'm really lucky to have you. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Addison said, wrapping her arms around Zoey and holding her tight.

**Yay another chapter! So I totally went to shut my laptop down last night and ended up writing most of this chapter instead. So what did you think of my one o'clock ramblings? I think I did pretty damn good, but it's always nice to hear other people tell me that too. **** So review please and tell me what you think! Any suggestions on names for the baby? I have an idea, but I would love to hear yours too.  
Review! Please and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I guess I should have been saying this all along, but I think it's obvious, I do not own Greys Anatomy or Private Practice! However, I'm stoked that there is a new Greys on tonight **

The next morning after eating breakfast Zoey logged onto the computer looking for cribs and nursery sets. After about two hours she finally found the perfect one, it was a white sleigh crib that came with lavender sheets that matched the walls perfectly. There was also a glider rocker and a changing table that came with it, along with a few little decorations. Feeling satisfied that her baby would now have a place to sleep, Zoey decided to go for a walk on the beach. She had been walking for about twenty minutes when she felt a sharp pain course through her stomach. At first she thought it was just the baby kicking but when the pain happened again, and worse she was a little worried. She made her way back towards her house, wanting to call her mom and ask what was wrong.

Sam had taken the day off today to just be able to relax around the house. He was on the deck, looking out at the beach when he noticed Zoey walking somewhat in his direction. He didn't pay much attention to her at first, but soon realized that she was holding onto her stomach and looked to be in pain. He quickly ran over to where she was, about halfway up the beach to the house.

"Zoey, are you ok?" he asked. She looked up, relieved when she saw him.

"My stomach hurts really bad. It's worse than anything I've ever felt."

"Let's get you inside." He swiftly led her inside to the couch. He got her a bottle of water and made her drink it, "Are you dizzy or nauseous?" he asked.

"I'm really dizzy. I can't really see straight." She groaned as the pain hit again.

"I'm calling Addison," before he had even finished talking he had dialed her number. He quickly told her what was going on and she instructed him to bring her to the ER and she would meet them there. He hung up the phone, "Ok, come on. We're going to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong with the baby?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm sure that everything will be fine. But we gotta get you to the hospital."

"It hurts too much," she said as she tried to get off the couch. Without hesitating Sam picked her up off the couch. Even when she was pregnant she was still tiny and easy to carry. He carried her to his car and ran back inside to grab his keys then drove franticly to the hospital. Addison met them outside and followed Sam as he carried her in. He laid her on a bed and Addison quickly began doing tests to try and find out what was wrong.

"Ok, you're going to need surgery," Addison continued talking, telling her what was wrong, but once she had hear the word surgery she stopped listening.

"Is the baby going to be ok?" Zoey asked, starting to cry, worried that something would happen to the baby.

"If we get you into surgery soon," Addison started ordering nurses around, telling them to prep Zoey for surgery while she scrubbed in. She looked at Sam, "Stay with her, I'm going to go scrub in."

"Of course."

Addison ran to the locker room and was changing into some spare scrubs then turned to go scrub in, but ran into Charlotte.

"I can't let you do the surgery Addison." She had been at the practice when Addison had gotten the call and rushed over.

"What do you mean I can't do the surgery? Of course I can! She is my daughter!"

"Which is exactly why you can't do it. You know that family can't treat family Addison. You have to let Dr. Smith do it."

"But Dr. Smith isn't the best! I'm the best! And my daughter deserves the best."

"I know you're the best. But you can't do the surgery Addison. Dr. Smith is a very competent surgeon and will take very good care of Zoey." Addison and Charlotte stared each other down for a minute or two before Addison broke down.

"I want to watch. And you can't stop me from doing that!" Addison walked away towards the OR gallery before Charlotte could answer. Charlotte sighed and walked to the waiting room. Everyone else from the practice was currently waiting for her. They had all been in the room when Addison got the call and rushed over, so they had all followed, specifically Amelia and Naomi.

"IS she going to be ok?" Amelia asked as soon as she saw Charlotte.

"She's going into surgery right now," Charlotte told them what was wrong with her and Naomi stepped in to give an explanation of what it was. They all sat there quietly for a moment before Amelia spoke up again,

"I have to call Derek." She said simply, getting up and leaving the building, knowing she would get better reception outside.

"I don't have a lot of time Amelia, what's up?" Derek asked as soon as he picked up. Amelia took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Amelia? What's wrong?"

"Zoeys in the hospital Derek. She's about to go into surgery." She was met with silence on the other end, "Derek?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to the airport now. What's wrong with her?" Amelia told him what she had been told by Naomi,

"Naomi says the surgery could be anywhere from one to four hours."

"Is Addison doing the surgery?"

"Charlotte wouldn't let her. She refuses to leave the gallery though."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, call me when you land."

"Alright." He hung up without saying another word. Derek had made his way to his office as soon as Amelia had told him that Zoey was in the hospital. He grabbed his keys and ran as fast as he could through the hospital, only stopping when Meredith called his name.

"Where are you going?"

"Airport. Zoey is in surgery right now. I have to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, knowing he might need the support.

"But you have to work," he said as a lame attempt to dissuade her from going with him.

"Doesn't matter. Let me just go grab my other clothes and I will meet you in the car." Derek smiled, thankful to have such a supportive and understanding wife. They both ran in opposite directions then met back at the car, making it to the airport in record time. By some stroke of luck thy got the last two seats on a plane leaving for LA in ten minutes. Since they didn't have any bags to check they were able to get through security and onto the plane just as they were about to close the doors.

Almost two hours later Meredith and Derek ran through the airport, managing to catch a taxi right away. They soon arrived at the hospital and ran inside. He saw Amelia and went over to the group she was sitting with.

"How is she?" he asked. Amelia got up and hugged her brother.

"Still in surgery. Naomi went back a few minutes ago to see how it was going."Right as she said it Amelia came back out,

"She's out of surgery. She's going to be fine." There was a collective sigh,

"I want to see her," Derek said.

"When did you get here?" Naomi asked.

"Just now."

"Oh. Well come on, I'll show you where her room is." Derek followed Naomi, leaving Meredith in the waiting room with everyone from LA.

Derek walked into the room quickly to see Addison sitting next to Zoeys bed reading a chart.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up surprised.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

Amelia called me. I came here straight away. Is she ok?" Addison got up and nodded.

"She's going to be fine. She'll just have to be on bed rest for a while. Probably until the baby is born."

"She's not going to like that," he said, thinking of how his daughter always hated sitting still.

"Well if it keeps her and the baby safe then she's just gonna have to suck it up." Derek could see how tired Addison was. Without saying anything he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"This reminds me of the time she had appendicitis." Derek said.

"Oh god, that was awful. Only this time you only had to fly to LA, not New York."

"When is she going to be awake?"

"Should be soon. How long are you going to be in LA?"

"As long as she needs me." He paused, "Meredith came with me, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? It's fine."

"Good." They talked for a little while longer until Zoey finally woke up.

"Mom?" she asked, still a little groggy.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. How's the baby?"

"She'll be fine too. You're both going to be fine."

"She?" Derek asked, causing Zoey to notice him for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked, worried that he would still be mad.

"You're in the hospital Zo. Of course I'm going to be here. You're having a girl?"

"Yepp, a little baby girl," Derek's face paled quickly.

"She can't call me grandpa." He said seriously, causing Addison and Zoey to start laughing.

"Mom said the same thing. What's so wrong with being called grandma and grandpa?"

I'm too young to be called grandma," Addison said, Derek nodded in agreement.

"Neither of us look like a grandpa or grandma."

"It's a good thing she won't be able to talk for a while. You two will have plenty of time to come up with something she can call you. She's not calling you Addison and Derek her whole life.

"We will deal with that when we get there." Derek agreed.

"So how long do I have to stay here?"

"A few days. But when you get home you are going to be one bed rest," Addison told her.

"Excuse me? I can't do bed rest!"

"Well you're going to have to if you want a healthy baby," Addison said, knowing she would do anything for her baby. Zoey sighed,

"Can I at least be on bed rest at the practice? That way there are people around and I won't be bored at home all day?"

"We will talk about it later. I have a feeling your Aunt is about ready to kill someone if we don't let her back here soon." Addison went out to the waiting room, telling everyone they could come back and that she was awake.

"Finally!" Amelia was the first to jump up and rush back to the room. She ran inside and stopped short, "I am going to kill you for scaring me like that," she said threateningly, then added as an afterthought, "After the baby is born of course."

"Thanks Amy," Zoey said laughing. Everyone stayed in the room for a little while before they all started to get hungry and decided to leave to let Zoey get some rest. Finally it was just Addison, Amelia, Derek, and Meredith left in the room.

"I guess we should go find a hotel room," Derek said.

"No. you guys can stay with us. We've got an empty room."

"It's not really empty anymore mom. I mean you can get to the bed and everything, but it has all the baby stuff in it."

"Right. Well you guys can just sleep with all the baby stuff. You don't have to get a hotel."

"Addison you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want you to stay there though."

"Alright, we will stay."

"I'll take you there," Addison said, "You get some rest and call if you need anything." They said goodnight then Addison drove Derek and Meredith to her house, showing them the room. "Sorry about all the baby things. I just can't get Zoey to stop buying stuff." Derek looked at her oddly,

"I doubt that it's Zoey who bought all of this. Amelia told me that you guys buy everything you see."

Why is there a bunch of boy stuff? I thought she was having a girl? Meredith asked.

"We didn't know she was having a girl until yesterday, so we just wanted to be prepared." Addison explained. She bid them good night as well and then went to bed.

**So there you have it, chapter thirteen, I don't know if I will be able to update again over the next few days so I decided to go ahead and put two chapters up. Let me know what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo hoo! I updated! So I seem to have hit a little writer's block, so I had to stop writing this story for a few days and come back to it. I still don't know where I want to take it, so I'm just going to wing it. So if you have and ideas or anything you want to see happen just let me know!**

Derek, Addison, and Meredith all arrived in the kitchen around the same time in the morning. Without having Zoey around as common ground it was kind of tense,

"Um, we don't really have food in the house right now. Zoey eats everything and we haven't had time to go shopping." Addison said, realizing she would have to feed her guests, "But we can go get something if you guys want."

"No it's ok Addison. I'm sure you're busy. We will get something ourselves."

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind."

"Addison, I know you. Inside you're praying that we don't have to get food together."

"Am I really that obvious?" Derek nodded while Meredith stood next to him awkwardly. "OK. Well then, I am just going to go upstairs and, get ready for the day. Um, if you guys need anything, just call or something." She said uncomfortably, walking towards the stairs the whole time. As soon as Addison was out of ear shot Meredith turned to Derek.

"We should have stayed in a hotel."

"Well she offered. I was being polite!"

"Screw polite! It's going to be really weird staying here with your ex-wife."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable."

"It's alight Derek. I can't stay for that long anyway. I need to be back at the hospital by Monday."

"See, you can go to the beach for a few days then go home. It will be fine." He said as Addison walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Zoey, but I have patients to see today and I can't back out of it. Do you mind staying with her today?"

"Sure, that's fine." Derek said, understanding the busy life of a doctor.

"Thanks. I have to go. Bye." She walked out quickly before things could get any more awkward and headed for the hospital. When she walked into Zoeys room she found her daughter harassing the nurse in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked Zoey.

"This nurse won't get me ice cream."

"I'm only supposed to check your vitals and switch your IV." The nurse said, looking pleadingly at Addison.

"Zoey, you're not getting ice cream. It's not even nine in the morning yet." Addison said, allowing the nurse to slip out of the room.

"You told me when I was ten that I always get ice cream after surgery. "

"Well you just have to get over it, because I'm not getting you ice cream."

"But the baby wants it!"

"Well the baby is just going to have to wait until your dad gets here. He will get you whatever you want."

"Dad's coming?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in an hour or so."

"Is he still mad?" Zoey asked, worried that he would just yell at her again.

"I don't think so. I think yesterday scared him into forgiving you. He doesn't want to lose his only child." Zoey nodded, feeling a little better, "Alright, well I have patients I have to see. Are you going to be ok without me?"

"I'll be fine mom. Have a good day."

"You too," Addison kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. Zoey lay in her room for a few minutes before she realized that she was bored. In an effort to solve her boredom she pushed the call button and waited for the nurse to come back. Instead of a nurse walking in Charlotte King walked through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked. She'd had a few conversations with Charlotte during her time in LA, but she didn't expect to see her in the hospital.

"Well I work here. I passed your mom on the way out and she seemed worried that if she left you alone that you would hate her. So I thought I would come check on you and see how you were feeling."

"I'm just tired I guess. And I would love some ice cream." She said, hintingly. Charlotte looked at her like she was crazy,

"I'm not getting you any. You can forget it." She said as Derek and Meredith walked into the room.

"Forget what?" Derek asked, "I'm Derek by the way. Derek Shepard. Her father." He shook hands with Charlotte, who also introduced herself to Meredith. "So what should she forget?"

"She wanted me to get her ice cream. But Addison said not to get her any until you got here and then you could go get her some."

"I don't understand why someone getting me ice cream is such a big deal." Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go get you some." Derek left the room and Charlotte followed since she had to get to work, leaving Meredith and Zoey alone. Derek finally brought Zoey her ice cream and they spent the rest of the day talking tensely. After Addison got off work she came back to the hospital to check on Zoey who was sleeping when she got there.

"How's she doing?" She asked Derek while she picked up the chart off the end of the bed.

"She's worn out. She's slept most of the day."

"Has she had any stomach pains?"

"A few this morning, about an hour after we got here. The doctor took care of it though." Addison nodded,

"She can probably go home tomorrow. But I want to keep her on complete bed rest. Other than going to the bathroom she has to stay off her feet or she might end up going into early labor. Are you going home tonight?" It was Derek's turn to nod,

"Yeah, I figure she will be fine by herself overnight, right?"

"Yeah, she's good. I'm gonna stay for a little longer, but you guys don't have to." Derek and Meredith decided to go out and get dinner before heading back to Addison's house. When they reached the front door they saw a large narrow box sitting outside. They looked over the box and determined it to be the crib that Zoey had ordered. Derek carried it inside and up to the nursery before opening it.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I'm putting the crib together. Wanna help?" he asked. Meredith sat next to him on the floor and helped Derek put together the crib.

The next day Addison left for the hospital and work while Derek and Meredith slept in. Meredith was going to spend the day on the beach while Derek had decided to put the rest of the nursery together. After a few hours Meredith walked upstairs to find Derek in the now purple room. The crib was placed straight across from the doorway against the wall, with the changing table against the wall to the right. There was a rocking chair and footstool in the corner next to the crib. The walls were purple and the trim was white. Derek had painted little purple flowers all over the crib. Meredith stared at the room,

"Derek, this is beautiful. Zoey is going to love it."

"I hope so. I have to make up for those months where I was mad at her. I need her to forgive me." Meredith smiled,

"She will Derek. It will be fine. Now come out to the beach with me." They spent the rest of the day on the beach.

Meanwhile Addison was at the hospital signing discharge papers to take Zoey home. Zoey was not happy that she would have to be on bed rest, but she would do anything for her daughter.

"So can I come to work with you still?" she asked Addison.

"I don't see why not. As long as you stay on my couch and don't do anything too stressful you can."

"So you mean I can make everyone do everything for me?"

"Well basically, but if you're a brat about it no one is going to help you."

"Whatever, just get me out of here." A nurse pushed Zoeys wheelchair out to the car where Amelia was waiting and Addison helped her in before getting in herself. Amelia pulled out into the street and started driving. After a minute or two Zoey started talking,

"Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you're only going ten mph?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby!" Amelia said as Zoey and Addison laughed at her, "Don't laugh at me. You're gonna be thanking me when your baby isn't born with three heads." Addison assured her that it would be ok to drive at a normal speed and they arrived at Addison's in a good amount of time. Derek met them at the front door and stopped them.

"You guys need to close your eyes. We have a surprise for you." He said as Meredith came down the stairs.

"I hate surprises," Amelia said, but they all closed their eyes anyway. Meredith helped Zoey up the stairs and Derek followed with Addison and Amelia. They went up the stairs very slowly, since Zoey couldn't go that fast, then stopped in front of a door. They led them inside,

"Alright, open your eyes." Derek said. The three women opened their eyes and gasped when they saw that they were standing in the middle of the now complete nursery. Zoey felt herself tear up and went and hugged Derek,

"Thank you," she said sincerely. The two stood there for a minute, just hugging, then they let go.

"You guys did all this?" Addison asked.

"Well Derek did. I just helped put the crib together." Meredith said.

"Well it's amazing," Amelia said. "Did you do all of this yesterday?" Derek nodded. They all admired the nursery for a while longer before Zoey started to get tired again. They helped her into bed where she quickly fell asleep. The four adults went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Why don't I make us all dinner?" he said, knowing that none of the women in the room with him could cook and they would most likely be eating take out again. They all agreed, knowing that Derek was a great cook. At first things had been awkward between all of them, but soon enough it was as though they had all been friends for years.

**Ugh, so I'm having major writers block right now! I seriously can't write anything that doesn't sound like crap! This is a problem. So I decided to go ahead and write this chapter to give you guys something to read but I don't know when I will post again. I'm going out of town tomorrow, so maybe a change of location will help inspire me. I hope you guys liked this one. Review and let me know what you think! I'm thinking the baby is gonna show up next chapter. Any idea on the name for the baby?"**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO it took me days to actually finish this chapter. And I lied to you, I said that the baby was going to come in this chapter, but I decided to wait until the next one.…I'm sooooo sorry it took me soooo long to write this and get it posted. I just can't write it for some reason. The first half of this story pretty much just wrote itself, but I just got stuck. So if this chapter isn't the greatest, I'm sorry, but at least I've updated right? Right. The good news is that I have most of the next chapter written already, so it will only be a few days until I update again. So here is your update, I'm sorry it took so long. If you have anything you want to see PLEASE TELL ME! Enjoy!  
Don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

Derek woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling that something was wrong. He got out of bed without waking Meredith and walked to Zoeys room. He opened the door and panicked when he saw his daughter was not in her bed. He checked the bathroom and became even more panicked when he still couldn't find her. He started towards the stairs and stopped at the door to the nursery. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Zoey sitting in the rocking chair. She looked up when she heard him at the door,

"Hey," she said softly.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, "You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"The baby wanted to see her room again. She really likes it," she said, putting a hand on her stomach, "Seriously dad, this is amazing, you didn't have to do all of this."

"It's the least I could do. I figure my granddaughter has to have somewhere to sleep right?" They smiled,

"Yeah, if she sleeps at all. Mom said I didn't sleep well as a baby. I'm just worried she's going to do the same thing."

"It will be payback for all the nights we spent awake with you. You were a terrible sleeper. You would only fall asleep if someone was holding you. And you liked to be held. It was hard for us to do anything without having to carry you around."

"I just loved you guys. But seriously daddy, thanks for the nursery. I love it."

"I'll do anything for my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter…so far. Any chance of me having a baby brother or sister any time soon?"

"I don't know Zo. We will just have to wait and see." They sat in the nursery a while longer, catching up on everything until Zoey started to drift off to sleep. Derek helped her up and led her to her room. She climbed in bed and Derek pulled the blankets over her. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Derek smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

The next morning Zoey woke up with a post it note stuck to her forehead. She pulled it off and saw it was a note from Addison,

Zoey, I had to go into work today. No you can't come. Your dad and Meredith are downstairs. Don't get out of bed unless you have to or I will sick Amelia on you. Call me if you need anything. Love you, mom

Zoey frowned, wondering how she was supposed to get breakfast, then picked up her phone and sent a text to Derek asking him to bring her food. A few minutes later Derek came upstairs with a tray of food.

"Good morning," he said, setting the tray of food next to her bed.

"It is now," She said, eyeing the bacon and eggs Derek had brought her. She picked up her plate and began to eat.

"So Meredith has to be back in Seattle by tomorrow morning, so I'm going to take her to the airport. But Amelia is going to come hang out with you while I'm gone."

"That's cool. When do you have to be back in Seattle?"

"Not until next week."

"Ok," she nodded, continuing to eat. She switched the TV on as Derek went back downstairs. She switched through the channels before finally settling on some dumb made for TV movie. A few hours later Amelia walked into her room,

"Hey there, how's bed rest?" Amelia asked, already knowing the answer.

"It sucks! I'm so bored! I can't do anything except lay here!"

"Well that's why I'm here. You can never be bored with me around!" Amelia said happily, sitting on the bed next to her niece, "What do you say we head down to the beach. Some good old vitamin d should be good for you and the baby."

"Anything to get out of this bed!" Zoey said, over exaggerating.

"Alright, but we have to go really slow. We don't want to hurt the baby," Amelia said, helping Zoey stand up.

"Ugh, I can't wait to finally have this baby. I feel so gross. You know how people always say they feel so amazing and beautiful when they're pregnant? Well I just feel fat," Zoey said as they made their way downstairs.

"You're not fat Zo," Amelia said, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her but doing it anyway.

"Whatever you say Amy. I feel pretty damn fat. What if I stay fat after the baby is born! What if I'm never skinny again!"

"Oh please, you've been skinny your whole life. And you're a freak when it comes to eating healthy and exercising, you will be skinny again in no time," She said reassuringly as she helped Zoey sit down in one of the chairs on the deck. The trip downstairs that would normally take all of thirty seconds had taken them about five minutes from them going so slowly. But Zoey would do anything to keep her baby safe and if that meant taking five minutes to walk down the stairs then so be it. Amelia went back inside to grab them a couple bottles of waters,

"Thanks," Zoey said.

"No problem. Have you thought of a name for your daughter?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I really like the name Hannah. But I also like the names Lily or Jordyn or Lauren or Parker. It's so hard to choose her name already."

"Well whatever name you choose will be perfect. Once you see her you will know what her name is."

"How did my mom choose my name?"

"Your mother poured over baby books trying to find the perfect name for you. She had like a five page list with possible names. Every couple of weeks she narrowed it down some. You were almost named Brittany. But once she saw you she knew that you wouldn't be a Brittany."

"So once I see her, then I will know her name. I can't wait until she is born."

"You say that now, but when you aren't getting any sleep you're gonna miss the quiet."

"Yeah well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Zoey said, not wanting to think about all the sleep she would lose. She knew that babies didn't really sleep through the night until about three months and she wasn't looking forward to it. But she figured three months wouldn't be that long, right? She had no idea how wrong she was. They spent another hour or so sitting in the sun before deciding to head back inside to have lunch. They walked back inside just as Derek was coming through the door.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be on bed rest. Why did you let her get up?" he asked, directing the last question at Amelia.

"Chill Derek, she was bored. Besides, the sun is good for her. And we're taking it slow."

"Yeah, chill dad," Zoey said, mimicking Amelia. Derek rolled his eyes,

"We let you spend way too much time with her," Derek said to Zoey, talking about Amelia.

"Hey now, that's not nice," Amelia said, laughing, "So to make up for it you can make us lunch."

"Alright, I can do that. What do you guys want?" both girls shrugged,

"I don't know. For the first time in weeks I'm not starving or craving something. Just surprise me." Amelia agreed so Derek began moving around the kitchen. There still wasn't much food in the kitchen so Derek settled for making spaghetti. Twenty minutes later the three of them were sitting in the living room, Zoey stretched out on the couch and Derek and Amelia in different chairs. They ate their food and watched TV. After she ate Zoey fell asleep on the couch and was still asleep when Addison got home. Amelia had left after Zoey fell asleep and Derek had been doing research for his trial.

"How long has she been asleep?" Addison asked, setting her bag down on the table.

"A couple hours. She's crashed though, hasn't moved at all."

"That's good. Did she have any pain today?"

"Not really. She seemed to be fine."

"Good, good. We can probably just leave her there for the night. She probably won't wake up until morning."

"Alright. I'm going to head up to bed then. I'll see you in the morning." Derek walked upstairs. Addison pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Zoey with it before going upstairs herself.

The next morning Zoey woke up before either Derek or Addison. She decided to wait on the couch for one of them to come down and make her breakfast. About ten minutes after waking up Addison walked down the stairs,

"Morning," Zoey said, causing Addison to jump.

"You scared me. I didn't realize you were awake."

"Yepp, I'm awake, and starving. Baby wants food," Zoey said. Addison laughed,

"What does baby want?" Addison quickly made breakfast and got ready for work.

"Can I go with you today?" Zoey asked Addison, "It's boring here. All dad does is sit on his computer."

"That's fine, you can lay around on my couch all day," Addison said, helping her upstairs to get dressed. About an hour later Addison helped Zoey walk slowly into the practice. Throughout the day the various members of the practice stopped in Addison's office to see Zoey and talk to her. By the end of the day Zoey was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she got home.

**Haha, so I started writing this and I was doing really well, and then I got distracted…are any of my readers Anberlin fans? Well I just found out they're performing September 9****th ****at Rock the Universe and I'm going! Super excited!  
Just thought I would share that with you. Now for the important stuff, anyone got an opinion on the name for the baby? One of the ones I listed or something else?  
Review please and let me know what you think!  
Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here comes the baby! Enjoy!**

Zoey spent the next few days on the couch in Addison's office. Derek had to return to Seattle, but promised to return as soon as she needed him. Since Addison didn't want her home alone the best option was to bring her to the practice and keep an eye on her there. Really though, that was the best place for her as she would be surrounded by doctors if anything happened. Today Addison had several patients she needed to see and Amelia was at the hospital following up on a patient, so Zoey ended up in Violets office.

"You have a son right?" Zoey asked Violet, who was sitting at her desk.

"Yeah, Lucas. Why do you ask?" Zoey shrugged and looked away,

"No reason," She said dismissively. Violet could tell that something was bothering the younger girl and pressed on,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Zoey asked,

"Whatever it is that's worrying you. I can tell there is something wrong." Zoey paused for a second and then sighed,

"What if I'm a bad mom?" Violet looked at Zoey, no matter what age a mother always worried that she would be a bad mom, and the fact that Zoey was only sixteen just made it worse,

"You're not going to be a bad mom," Violet started, Zoey interrupted,

"You don't know that! I could be the world's worst mom! Everyone says that teenagers who get pregnant are stupid and don't know what they're doing and can't for their kid. What if they're right? What if my baby's life sucks because I am not a good enough mom," Zoey started to ramble but Violet stopped her.

"Hey, you will be a great mom ok? So maybe you don't know what you're doing, but how many first time moms actually know what they're doing? You just have to learn as you go. And just because you are a teenager it doesn't mean that you're going to be a terrible mom, ok? You have your mom and dad to help you. And Amelia definitely. And you have all of us if you need anything. You have a house for your baby. You're doing better than some moms right now. So you are not going to be a bad mom and you're babies life is not going to suck. Ok?" Zoey thought about what Violet said,

"I guess you're right. I just want the best for my daughter."

"I know, that's all any mom wants. It'll be ok." Zoey nodded. They sat in silence for a little while. About an hour later Zoey felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Violet noticed Zoey wince, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, getting up from her desk and walking over to the couch where Zoey was laying.

"I don't know. It hurt again. But it's not the same kind of pain I felt before, and it's gone now," Zoey said, panicking. Realization passed over Violet's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't think anything is wrong really. I think you're in labor. I think you felt a contraction. I'm going to get your mom, stay put," Violet said, racing out of the room.

"Like I can really go anywhere anyway," Zoey mumbled under her breath and rolling her eyes. She could hear Violet throughout the practice screaming for Addison,

Violet burst into Addison's office where she was just finishing up a patient, "Ever heard of knocking?" Addison asked, annoyed.

"No time for knocking. I think Zoey might be in labor," Violet said excitedly.

"What?" She quickly finished up with her patient and made her way to Violet's office. She quickly determined that her daughter truly was in labor and went into doctor mode, "Alright Zo, let's get you to the delivery room so we can have this baby." Violet and Addison helped her walk into the delivery room and onto the bed. "Ok, looks like you're only about three centimeters dilated, so we've got some time before the baby comes. I'm going to go call your dad. Violet stay with her." Violet nodded and Addison left the room,

"So are you excited?" She asked Zoey, who looked terrified.

"Do I seem excited?" she asked as Amelia came into the room.

"Hey! How's the mommy to be?" she said.

"She's scared," Violet answered for Zoey.

"Aw, Zo, it'll be fine. Your mom had delivered hundreds of babies, you're in good hands."

Three hours later Zoey was still lying in the bed, not dilated enough for the baby to come out.

"Mom! What is taking so long? Shouldn't she be born by now?" Zoey asked. She was getting tired of waiting for her baby. She was uncomfortable and bored of waiting.

"It take some time Zoey, it doesn't just happen right away. You're almost there though, you're about seven centimeters."

"Can't you hurry it up somehow?" Amelia laughed and Addison rolled her eyes,

"No Zoey, I cannot hurry it up. You just have to wait."

"Ugh, this sucks."

"Hey stop complaining. I was in labor with you for about fourteen hours. This is payback."

"Thanks mom. Is dad going to be here soon?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He just texted me, his plane just landed and he's on his way. He should be here in time if we keep going at the rate we have been." Amelia said. Sure enough thirty minutes later Derek ran into the room.

"How's it going?" he asked, mainly to Addison.

"She's at ten centimeters now. It's time to push Zo." Derek went and stood next to Zoeys head, taking her hand, knowing that she would need it, while Amelia did the same thing on the other side, "Ok, push…"

Ten minutes later Addison handed the screaming baby to her mother,

"Congratulations mommy," Addison said, "You did good." They all gathered around and looked at the baby; she had fuzzy blonde hair and greenish/blue eyes.

"She's perfect," Zoey said, staring into the eyes of her daughter. As soon as Addison had handed her to Zoey she stopped crying, "Hi baby, I'm your mommy and I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what happens. I promise. And I promise to take really good care of you, I may not know what I'm doing, but I sure will try. You're a beautiful baby,"

"She looks like you did when you were born," Derek said to Zoey," that hair and the eyes, they're almost exactly the same."

"Hear that baby? That's your Grandpa Derek, but he says you're not allowed to call him grandpa, he thinks it makes him sound old. And that's Grandma Addie, but you can't call her grandma either. It's a good thing you won't be able to talk for a while. That's Auntie Amelia. She's technically you're great aunt I guess, but it doesn't matter. And we're your family," she finished, "Here mom, you should hold her." Addison took her granddaughter from her daughter and held her gently. She spent time with babies every day, but this one was different. This one was her granddaughter. She held her for a few minutes before she was passed around to Derek and then Amelia. Amelia handed her back to Zoey when she started to fuss,

"So, do you know her name?" Amelia asked.

"Lily. Lily Anne Montgomery Shepard."

"It's perfect," Amelia said. Addison and Derek agreed. A few minutes later Naomi stuck her head in the door,

"How's it going in her?" She asked quietly.

"Come meet my daughter," Zoey said. Naomi walked over to the bed. Zoey handed the baby to her,

"Aunt Naomi, meet Lily Anne Montgomery Shepard."

"That's such a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl. You did good Zoey," she said, handing the baby back to her. Soon after that everyone came in to meet the new baby. About an hour later Zoey had fallen asleep with the baby against her chest. Addison tried to take the baby, but Zoey unconsciously held on a little tighter.

"Guess they're staying there," Addison said to Derek.

"I can't believe we are actually grandparents," Derek said. It was just the two of them in the room now.

"I know. I mean, I always knew it was going to happen. But never this soon."

"I guess all we can do now is embrace it. We're grandparents and there is nothing we can do about it. She is beautiful though, both of them." Derek said, looking at his daughter and granddaughter.

"Yeah, they definitely are," Addison agreed. They continued their hushed conversation for a while before eventually both of them falling asleep as well.

**This seemed like the perfect place to end it. Sorry it took me a little while, I've been super busy lately. Hope you loved it! Leave me a review and let me know! **


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! It's been like a month since I updated this last and I'm really sorry. I just have writers block on this story. So I think I know where I'm going with this now, for real this time. I'm thinking some romance for Zoey? Sound appealing? I hope so. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please!**

**IMPORTANT! When I wrote this I had just finished writing one of my other stories where Derek and Meredith have a baby named Olivia and I accidently kept using that name for Zoeys baby. Someone pointed out to me that I used the wrong name. THANK YOU to the person that told me. I apologize for any confusion and if I do it again in the future someone please tell me!**

**ENJOY!**

Zoey woke up a few hours later when Lily started to fuss. Looking around she saw that Addison was holding the baby, bouncing her gently to get her to stop crying. When Addison saw she was awake she handed the baby over to her daughter.

"I think she's hungry," Addison told her.

"How do you know that?" Zoey asked, sounding a little surprised.

"You used to cry like that when you were hungry," Addison told her.

"Oh. Am I gonna be able to do that? Know that when she cries it means she's hungry or needs a new diaper?" Zoey asked while feeding the baby.

"Yeah. After spending a little more time with her you will know just what she needs," Addison assured her.

"When do we get to go home?" Zoey asked, wanting to take her daughter home as soon as possible.

"Probably later today. You've gotta give her up for a few minutes though while we do a checkup." Addison said. Zoey handed her the baby and Addison left the room as Derek and Amelia walked in.

"Where's she going?" Amelia asked, looking after the baby longingly.

"Checkup," Zoey said simply, "Don't worry Amy, you can hold her all you want when she gets back," Zoey said, knowing exactly what her Aunt wanted.

"Good. And I supposed I should tell you this now, instead of springing it on you like I did your parents, I'm taking her to Paris for her thirteenth birthday," Amelia said brightly.

"That's fine, thanks for the warning," Zoey said, laughing.

"You couldn't have warned us of your great plans?" Derek asked Amelia, remembering how his little sister had just randomly shown up at the hospital one day, with her bags packed and ready to go.

"No, that wouldn't have been any fun." Derek rolled his eyes as Addison walked back into the room holding baby Lily.

"Perfectly Healthy. No problems what so ever," she said as she handed the baby to Zoey. Zoey held her daughter for a moment then handed her to Amelia.

"Lily, this is your Aunt Amy. She's crazy, but we love her anyway," Zoey said to the sleeping baby. Amelia interrupted,

"Don't believe them Lily. I'm not crazy. I just love you guys very very much. So anything crazy I do is completely out of love," she said, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Ohhh, I remember when you were this little Zo. I miss those days. But now I have this little one to spoil rotten. If you ever need a babysitter I am totally up for it."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't intend on leaving her with anyone for a while."

"Let me have some grandpa time Amelia," Derek said. Amelia handed him the baby. Zoey watched her father hold her daughter firmly but gently, thinking about how he had once done that for her. Addison interrupted her thoughts,

"So about school," Addison said suggestively. She had been trying to get Zoey to go back to school the whole time she had been living with her, but Zoey had not wanted to start a new school when she was pregnant. She knew that that was just asking for everyone to call her a slut and make fun of her. She did not want to be a social outcast.

"I'm going to start my senior year in the fall. I've actually been taking online classes the whole time, I just never told you. So I actually finished my last junior class last week while you were at the hospital for that emergency C-section." Addison looked at her daughter in disbelief,

"You've seriously been taking classes this whole time?" she asked.

"Yepp. I had to fill my time somehow. It's not like I was doing anything else."

"That's great Zoey," Derek said, "Very responsible. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, grandpa," she said teasingly. He glared at her in response, and then smiled.

"Seriously though," Addison said, interrupting again, "You're going back to school in the fall? Where?"

"Well I don't really know yet. I was hoping you would know of some good schools around somewhere."

"I definitely know plenty of good schools. I will make a list and we can check them out soon."

"Thanks mom," Zoey said as Derek handed her Lily, who had woken up crying for milk. After feeding her again Zoey looked at Addison, "Can we go home now? I want to show her, her new house."

"Yepp. Load her on up and we can head on home." Zoey carefully placed Lily in the infant car seat and carried her out to the car. Addison made sure she knew how to put the car seat in correctly in the car then got into the driver's seat, while Zoey sat in back next to Lily. Amelia sat on the other side and Derek sat up front. Five minutes later they arrived home and Zoey carried Lily's seat inside.

"Ok baby girl, here is your home," Zoey said softly as she picked Lily up out of the car seat. "This is the living room and over there is the kitchen, that's where all the food gets eaten. And back here is a bathroom, but you don't care about that, do you? Nope, not for another three years," Zoey walked to the back doors, "And out there is the beach and the back deck, but you aren't going out there for a couple months, I don't want the sun to burn that pretty little skin," she walked towards the stairs, "and this is the upstairs, where all the bedrooms are. Grandma's bedroom is right here and mommy's room is right next to it, and this, is your room," She said as she opened the door to the nursery, "See, here is your crib, where theoretically you sleep, and this is the rocker and your changing table and all the clothes a little girl could want." Zoey looked at Lily who starred back at her, wide eyed, "you're going to be one spoiled little girl." Zoey walked back downstairs to the living room, and sat down next to Amelia.

"Did she like the house?" Addison asked.

"Yepp didn't hear any complaints."

"Your mom did the same thing the first night we brought you home," Derek told Zoey.

"I think all mom's do it," Addison said.

"I just wanted her to see where she was going to live." Zoey said.

"We know sweetie." The group continued to talk for a little while until everyone decided they were tired and it was time for bed. They were all crashing at Addison's tonight so they just went upstairs. Zoey fed and changed Lily then wrapped her in a blanket, with Addison's help, then laid her down in the crib. The babies eyes closed quickly and her breathing steadied. Addison started to leave the room and noticed Zoey was staring at the crib, looking worried. She walked back over to Zoey and put her arm around her,

"She's going to be fine Zo," Addison said reassuringly, "And trust me, you're going to want to sleep as much as you can because she is not going to sleep all that long. Come on, let's go to bed." Addison handed the baby monitor to Zoey and led her out of the room, knowing it wouldn't be long before she was back in there with a crying baby.

**So what did you think? Some cute fluffy baby action in there. Hope you liked it, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgive me! I soooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long. Life has been super busy lately and I had some family issues to deal with. But everything is good now and I've been really inspired lately. I have the next few chapters outlined and I plan to write some more after I post this one, so hopefully it won't take me too long. Hope you like it!**

Four months had passed since the day Lily was born. Zoey had spent many sleepless nights awake with her infant daughter, trying to sooth her back into sleep. Lily was not a peaceful sleeper and often woke up three of four times during the night screaming. The first night Lily had stayed asleep had actually caused Zoey to panic. Worried that something was wrong with her daughter, Zoey woke Addison up at three in the morning, only to have Addison grumpily tell her to go back to bed. After that, life had gotten a little bit easier for Zoey as she began to get more sleep. She loved her daughter beyond measure and she hated to part with her. Even leaving her with Addison for a few hours was hard for her. The fact that once she started school again in a few days scared her nearly to death. While she went to school during the day Addison would take Lily to work with her and watch her there, but Zoey was not looking forward to not seeing her baby for six or seven hours. Zoey was currently at the store, where she was supposed to be buying school supplies, but she had found herself in the baby section, looking at more clothes. Every once in a while she would hold up a frilly dress and ask Lily if she liked it or not. The four month old slept soundly, unaware that her wardrobe was getting significantly bigger.

While standing in the checkout line the normally very self-assured and confident teen began to feel very self-conscious. A lot of people were staring at her and obviously judging the fact that she had a baby at such a young age. She had not taken Lily out very much so far and she had not had to deal with many people judging her yet. She quickly paid for her items and made her way out to the car, sure that she had heard someone call her a slut. Tears pricked at her eyes as she loaded the baby in the car then began to drive, but she pushed them back, not wanting to let them get to her. She drove to the practice slowly, thinking everything over. As soon as she walked into the lobby Amelia made her way over to them. Lily had started crying on the way p, but Zoey had her hands full, so Amelia snatched up her great niece and began soothing her,

"Hey baby girl, why are you crying? There's no reason to cry," she said softly while gently bouncing her. They followed Zoey into Addison's office where she put all of the shopping bags down. Lily had stopped crying and was looking at Amelia, who was now making faces to entertain the baby. Zoey watched them and felt more tears come into her eyes. Amelia looked at Zoey, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked worriedly, focusing on Zoey now. Zoey simply shook her head and gently took the baby back from her aunt, pulling a bottle out of the diaper bag.

"Don't want to talk about it," she said simply as she readjusted Lily and slipped the bottle into her mouth. Lily began sucking hungrily, starring at her mother's face. Zoey watched her daughter and smiled sadly. She loved her daughter more than anything else in the world, but she didn't want people calling her or her daughter names. As Lily drifted off to sleep again Zoey felt a few of the tears fall down her face. Amelia sat next to her,

"Hey, what's wrong Zo? You know you can tell me anything," she said sincerely. Zoey looked at Amelia and then back at Lily.

"Nothing's wrong Amy," she started to say, but Amelia interrupted her,

"Ok that's bullshit. You tell me everything Zoey, and I know you. Something is bothering you and I want to help you. So what's wrong?" Zoey sighed,

"I took Lily with me to the store today; you know to get school supplies and everything. And everyone kept staring at me. And they were all judging me, I could tell. Someone even called me a slut. I'm not a slut! Just because I'm a teenager and have a baby doesn't give people the right to call me names and judge me. They don't even know me! And I know that I should just ignore them, but every time I go out with the baby everyone stares at me and I don't want to be judged and stared at every time I go out. I can't handle it Amy." Amelia listened to Zoey and when she finished talking she wrapped her arms around her niece,

"Listen to me Zo. You are amazing and strong and brave. So you had a baby at sixteen, so what? You stepped up, you had the baby and you kept her. You could have just given up, terminated the pregnancy or put her up for adoption, but you took the responsibility and you've made something great. You have a daughter and you love her and take care of her. That's more than some mothers can say, some that are a lot older than you. Who cares what other people think Zoey, as long as you're doing the right thing for you then that's all that matters." Zoey cried harder and thought about what Amelia had said. True, she was doing better than some parents would, but she had an amazing support system and would never have been able to do it without any of them. Still though, Zoey had doubts and it showed on her face. Addison had been at the door, about to walk into the office, when Zoey had told Amelia what was wrong. Rather than walking away she stayed and listened to her daughter. After listening to Zoey she knew that Amelia would help her feel better, but she was still worried. Zoey had changed after Lily had been born and tended to hold onto things more and worry about them. Instead of going into her office she walked down the hall to Violet's instead. She knocked on the door and Violet looked up from a patients folder,

"Hey Addison, what's up?" she asked. Addison walked in and sat down on the couch across from the chair she was in.

"I'm worried about Zoey," she told Violet bluntly.

"Why? Is she ok?" Addison shrugged,

"I don't know. I sort of overheard her talking to Amelia a few minutes ago,"

"You mean you were eaves dropping," Violet interrupted.

"No, not really. They were in my office and I didn't want to interrupt them, but I couldn't just walk away either. Zoey was crying; I had to know what was wrong."

"So what was wrong?"

"She was at the store with Lily today and apparently she felt everyone was judging her and she basically had a breakdown because everyone was judging her and thinking badly of her because she had a baby so young. And I was just wondering if you could talk with her, like professionally and just make sure she is dealing with the baby ok and that she's ready to go back to school."

"Shouldn't you talk to her about this?"

"I think she would do better talking to you. Please Violet, I just want to make sure that my daughters ok."

"Alright, sure, I have some free time this afternoon," Violet agreed.

"Thanks Vi," Addison said, standing up and walking out of the room. She went to her office where Zoey was now alone with Lily, Amelia having gone to see a patient. "Hey Zo," Addison said

"Hey mom, what's up?" she asked brightly. She seemed to be back to her normal self again, with no hint that she had been crying.

"Just getting ready to meet with a patient. What have you been doing today?"

"Just did some shopping, school stuff, baby clothes. I got Lily the cutest dress ever today," she said, pulling out an infant sized dress out of one of the bags and held it up. Addison smiled,

"You are going to have the best dressed baby ever," she said, thinking of all the clothes everyone had bought for Lily. Of course the women at the practice like nothing less than designer, and the style gene had definitely been passed down to Zoey, and as a result her daughter had a closet full of designer items ranging from hats and headbands to shoes and socks, before she could even crawl.

"Yes she is," Zoey agreed. Addison took a breath,

"So I asked Violet to talk to you this afternoon."

"Why?" Zoey asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because I want you to talk to her. I heard you talking to Amelia earlier and I think it would do you some good to talk to Violet."

"I don't need a therapist mom! I just had a bad day is all!" Zoey said defensively, standing up quickly, startling the baby. Lily began crying at the sudden movement, "Why were you even listening into our conversation anyway?"

"Well you are in my office Zo; I wasn't exactly listening in on purpose. Just please talk to Violet, it might do you some good." Zoey sighed,

"Fine mom, I'll talk to her. But really I'm ok," she told Addison while she tried to sooth the baby.

"Thank you, that's all I ask," she said, taking her granddaughter from her daughter's arms and rocking her gently and she quickly stopped crying. Zoey smiled at her mom and daughter.

**Did you like it? Review and let me know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so I know this chapter was a little boring, or at least I thought it was, and I wrote it. But sometimes, chapters have to be boring in order to get to the good stuff. Next chapter will be Zoey starting school and I have some exciting/dramatic stuff planned. So stick with me and we will get to the fun stuff. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Random fun fact: I wrote half of this chapter and posted it while I was at the hospital. **

A few hours later Zoey sat in Violet's office while Aunt Amelia got some baby time. For the first few minutes they sat in silence. Violet thought it would be better for Zoey to begin the conversation, but Zoey was determined to make Violet begin, seeing as she didn't really want to be there in the first place. After another ten minutes had passed Violet finally spoke up,

"So your mom told me she's worried about you."

"Well she shouldn't be. I'm fine." Violet looked at her doubtfully.

"She told me she saw you crying earlier. It seemed like you were really upset. Want to tell me what happened?" Zoey sighed; she knew it would be best to just go ahead and tell Violet what she wanted to know. It would get them off her back and might even make her feel better.

"I was at the store with Lily earlier. And it started out fine and everything, but then it just seemed like everyone was staring at me and judging me. I heard one woman call me a slut. I let it get to me, I should have just ignored it, but it really hurt." Violet looked at the younger girl and smiled sadly,

"Sweetie, I'm sorry that people are so mean. It's terrible that they can't look past the fact that you're a teenager with a baby and see the amazing young woman that we all see,"

"Amelia told me almost the same thing," Zoey said, smiling slightly.

"Well it's the truth. But it's also the truth that people are going to judge you no matter what. Even if you didn't have a baby, people would still judge you without knowing you. It's just how they are. So you can't let it get to you. And if it does you just need to talk to someone about it. You can always talk to me, or Amelia, your mom, anyone here will always be willing to help you with anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. And I love you all for it. You've all been so supportive through everything. I would never have made it without you guys."

"Well we don't plan on leaving you alone any time soon, so you're good for quite a while. How about we talk about school," Violet suggested.

"What about it?"

"How do you feel about going back? Do you think you're ready?" Zoey looked at her lap,

"I think so," she looked at Violet, "I feel like I am. I know I need to do something with my life. I can't just be the teen mom who lives off her parent's money and I am not going to wait tables or anything like that. School has to happen." Violet laughed a little,

"Well you certainly are determined. What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"College, of course. Then med school, I've always wanted to go to Yale like my mom."

"So you want to be a doctor?"

"Surgeon, I'm going to be a surgeon," she said confidently, a hint of nervousness in her voice that Violet picked up on.

"So what about Lily?" Violet asked. Zoey fidgeted with her hands nervously,

"Mom is bringing her to work when she can. But obviously she won't be able to watch her all the time, so I hired a nanny for when we need someone. But Violet?"

"What is it Zoey?"

"Every time I think about leaving her for more than an hour I get knots in my stomach and I start to panic."

"Oh sweetie, that's normal. Especially for first time moms. I would be more worried about you if you weren't feeling that way. Lily will be ok, and it's only for a few hours a day,"

"Seven," Zoey interrupted, "It's seven hours a day, five days a week that I can't be with my baby and it scares the crap out of me," she said tearfully.

"Spending that time away from Lily will be good, for both of you. It will allow you to get used to the idea of leaving her with someone you trust and it will help to not cause her any separation issues. It will be hard at first, but you will get used to it and it will get easier," Violet said reassuringly, Zoey nodded. "What about the kids at school. Are you going to tell them that you have a baby?" she asked, knowing this was an issue that Zoey would be faced with.

"I hadn't really thought about it," She said, "I don't want to keep her a secret, but at the same time I can't just go around telling everyone about my daughter. High school kids are mean, really really mean. And if they find out that I have a baby there is no telling what will happen."

"You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. That's totally your decision. And if you chose not to tell anyone about Lily, that's ok."

"What if when she gets older she thinks I'm ashamed of her?"

"Well then you will explain your reasoning to her. But I doubt she will think that." Zoey nodded,

"You're right. But can we maybe be done talking now? No offense, but I'm all talked out." Violet laughed and stood up,

"Yeah of course. But you know you can talk to me if you need to, ok?"

"Yeah I know," Zoey smiled at her,

"Good. Let's go see that beautiful daughter of yours." They made their way to Amelia's office where they found every other doctor in the practice.

"What are you all doing in here?" Zoey asked.

"We all wanted some baby time," Charlotte, who was currently holding Lily, told her. Zoey laughed as Charlotte handed her the infant.

"Hi baby girl," she cooed to the tiny child, "Did you have fun with all these people?" Lily gurgled and waved her hands around in front of her. "How was she?" Zoey asked the room at large.

"She was good," Amelia offered, "She didn't fuss at all."

"That's good. I'm gonna get ready to go mom," she told Addison.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she waited until Zoey had left then turned to Violet, "How'd it go?"

"It went alright," she told Addison, not wanting to tell her too much since she did not want to break doctor patient confidentiality with Zoey. Addison nodded,

"Thanks for talking to her Violet," she said sincerely.

"Anytime," Violet agreed.

"Alright, I will see you all tomorrow then," Addison said, leaving the room and walking towards her office. Zoey was buckling Lily's car seat and gathering their belongings. "So what else did you buy?" Addison asked, knowing her daughter would not have stopped at just one dress. Zoey smiled as they walked towards the elevator,

"A few dresses, some shirts and jeans. Oh and the cutest bathing suite ever! I know she can't really go swimming or out to the beach yet though, so I bought it a few sizes too big so it will fit her when she can." Addison nodded, everyone had bought a ton of baby clothes, but they had done the same thing as Zoey and bought things a few sizes bigger than the infant needed right now. She probably wouldn't need new clothes until she was about three.

"Well I'm sure she will love it," Addison said as she started the car, "Remember, she has a checkup with Cooper tomorrow," Addison reminded.

"Yeah I know, Cooper reminded me every time he saw me today. I think he just wants baby time without everyone crowding into his office like they did to Amelia today," Zoey said with a laugh. Addison smiled,

"You know, if you don't want everyone passing her around like that all you have to do is say so."

"I don't mind," Zoey said, "I mean, I trust everyone at the practice, so it doesn't worry me that much. And they all care about her and love her, so she'll be safe. So I don't mind," she assured Addison.

"Alright, just making sure you knew. How does Chinese sound for dinner? Amelia's coming over too"

"That sounds wonderful," Zoey said as Addison steered the car towards the restaurant. They got their food to go and made their way back to the house where Amelia was waiting for them. They made themselves comfortable on the floor around the coffee table with Lily lying in a bouncy seat between Addison and Zoey. They spent the next few hours just enjoying each other's company and playing with the baby before she fell asleep and then they went to bed themselves.

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter! More exciting things to come soon! Let me know what you thought about this chapter cause I'm not so sure about it. But I hope you like it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

The weekend passed quickly and Monday morning came before Zoey was really ready. She was up early of course; and her morning was even more busy than normal. She was up at 5:30 when Lily woke up, wanting to bed fed,

"Good morning baby girl," she cooed as she pulled the crying baby up out of her crib. As soon as she was in her moms arms she stopped crying. Zoey walked downstairs and pulled a bottle out of the fridge, putting it in a pot on the stove to warm up. After five minutes Zoey pulled the bottle out of the pot and tested the milk to make sure it's not too warm, then slipped the bottle into Lily's open mouth. She sat down on one of the chairs and snuggled her daughter while she ate. A few minutes later Addison came downstairs,

"Morning," she grumbled, going straight for the coffee pot. Zoey smiled in return,

"Do you think you can watch her while I take a shower?" she asked. She wasn't a big fan of just leaving Lily in her crib while she got things done. Addison perked up,

"Of course I will," she said happily, "come here peanut," she cooed as she took her granddaughter from her daughter's arms, eager to spend time with the baby.

"Thanks mom," she said as she went upstairs. She showered quickly and was now standing in front of her closet trying to find the perfect first day of school outfit. She may have a baby, but she was still a teenager and the perfect outfit was necessary. She grabbed a pair of dark denim shorts with a baggy floral top and threw them on. She quickly blow dried her hair, slipped on shoes and accessories and went downstairs. "How do I look mom?" she asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Beautiful," Addison said automatically.

"You always say that," Zoey complained a little. Addison laughed,

"Because you are always beautiful. You look great Zo, besides you aren't going to make friends based on your clothes," she assured her daughter.

"Mom, this is high school we're talking about, and my first day. I'm going to school with people who have known each other for at least three years, if not more. I'm the new girl, I have to look good," she told Addison who rolled her eyes. She had forgotten how dramatic her daughter could be when it came to school and making friends and she could tell it was going to be a long year.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, I was gonna stop at that coffee shop down the street from the practice before I went to school."

"Well then we should probably go soon. Here, take your baby so I can go get ready," she said, handing Lily back to Zoey. Zoey smiled at her daughter,

"Momma's going to school today baby. And you're going to go to work with grandma," she put the baby her car seat while she roamed around, packing various items in her backpack and Lily's diaper bag. "You're gonna have lots of fun, but momma is gonna miss you sooo much. I'll be back right after school though, I promise," she said, picking up the seat as Addison came back down the stairs, "Ready?" Addison nodded and they went out to the car then made their way to the practice. They had left early today, knowing it was going to be hard for Zoey and they needed enough time to make sure Zoey got to school on time. They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, Zoey holding Lily and Addison holding the car seat. When they stepped into the lobby Violet was standing talking to Cooper about a patient,

"Morning guys," Addison said, going over to talk to them. Zoey hesitantly stepped off the elevator, holding her baby close to her chest.

"Morning Addison, Zoey," Cooper said "I'd stay and talk but I have a patient soon, so I have to go. Have a good day at school Zoey," he said, walking away. Zoey flinched at the reminder that she was about to leave her daughter. Even if it was just with her mom and only a few hours she was still freaking out about it.

"Maybe I can just take the year off. Or take more classes online. That way I can stay with Lily," Zoey said doubtfully. Addison and Violet looked at her,

"No. No, you are going to school," Addison said a little forcefully. Violet nodded,

"You need this; both you and Lily need this. You both have to get used to being apart for a little while and you need to go to school and make friends your own age. You will be fine," Violet assured her. Zoey nodded,

"I just don't want to leave her."

"I know sweetie. But I'll text you during the day and let you know how she is doing," Addison said. Zoey smiled,

"Ok, that's a good idea," she agreed as Amelia bounced out of her office and over to her niece.

"I got you a first day of school present," she said cheerfully. Zoey smiled, Amelia was always good for random presents that always seemed to cheer her up.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly. Amelia pulled a wrapped box out from behind her back, "Ooo, it's pretty already!"

"Open it," she said, handing Zoey the box and taking Lily from her. Zoey pulled the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a delicate gold chain with a heart shaped locket hanging from it. Zoey gasped,

"Amy it's beautiful," she said.

"Open the locket," Amelia told her. Zoey complied and opened the locket and inside was a tiny picture of her and Lily. Zoey grinned,

"This is the best present ever Amy!" She said, wrapping her arms around her Aunt. Addison reached over and took the box, wanting to see what Amelia had gotten her.

"Wow," Violet said, looking at the necklace with Addison, "that is beautiful." Addison nodded in agreement and looked at the time,

"Zoey, you gotta go, or you're going to be late," she told her daughter.

"Aw mom, do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, you do. Now go." Zoey took Lily back from Amelia and hugged her close,

"Ok baby girl. Momma will be back at four o'clock ok. I promise. Until then you be good for everyone. Love you sweetie," she kissed Lily on the head and handed her to Addison, taking the locket back and walking quickly to the elevator. If she stopped to talk anymore she knew she was not going to be able to leave her daughter. As the doors closed she sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Ok, I can do this," she said to herself. She stepped off the elevator and walked down the street, ordering breakfast and then lunch to go.

An hour later Zoey was standing in front of the high school, watching all the other students walking through the doors. She took a deep breath and started in herself. She quickly found her locker and put away the things she would not need for homeroom, and then went to find the classroom. A few minutes later she was sitting in a desk waiting for class to begin. They still had a few minutes so Zoey pulled out her phone to check if Addison had texted her yet. She was scrolling through her text messages when the girl at the next desk leaned over,

"You might want to put that away. Palmer freaks out if you use your cell. Even if school hasn't started yet," the girl told her. Zoey nodded and put the phone in her bag,

"Thanks," she said appreciatively.

"No problem. You're new here right? I don't think I know you, and I know everyone."

"Yeah I'm new. I'm Zoey," she said.

"I'm Catherine. Where were you before LA?"

"Seattle, I moved here to live with my mom," she offered.

"Sweet," She said as another girl sat in the desk in front of her, "This is Alyssa," she said, motioning to the blonde who had just sat down. Catherine was medium height and skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes and Alyssa was almost as tall as Zoey and had brown hair and blue eyes. Before Zoey could respond the teacher walked into the room,

"Good morning class," he said loudly, gaining everyone's attention, "Most of you already know my rules, but for our new student, Zoey Montgomery Shepherd, I will go over them now. There is no talking out of turn, no food is allowed to be eaten, you do any work I assign you without complaint, and my say is final." Zoey turned slightly to look at Catherine and they silently agreed that their homeroom teacher Mr. Palmer was crazy. Finally the bell rang and they all left as quickly as you could,

"He's a little scary," Zoey said to Catherine and Alyssa who had walked out with her.

"We think he used to be a drill sergeant. That's the only thing that explains why he's so crazy," Alyssa said. The three of them laughed,

"What class do you have for first period?" Catherine asked. Zoey looked at her schedule,

"Anatomy with Jennings," she told them.

"Us too! C'mon, we'll show you how to get there," Alyssa said. The three of them set off for the science building "So you're from Seattle?"

"Kind of, I've lived there for the last like eight years or something, but I lived in New York before that," Zoey told them.

"Sweet. We've both lived in LA all of our lives," Catherine said as they walked into the classroom. The classroom was set up like most other science classrooms in America. The desks were at the front of the classroom in groups of four and there were lab stations with sinks and gas hookups in the back. The three of them picked the group of desks in the middle of all the others and another person walked up to them,

"Hey guys!" she said, sitting down next to Zoey "Hey, I'm Melanie," she said pleasantly. Melanie had brown hair, like Alyssa, and big brown eyes and was pretty short.

"I'm Zoey, the new girl," Zoey said.

"Yeah I figured you were new, I've never seen you before. We know everyone," Melanie told her, repeating what Catherine had said earlier. Zoey laughed,

"That's the same thing Catherine said. How do you know everyone?"

"Well honestly the school isn't that big. Or at least, not as big as some of the other LA high schools. And we're super popular, so we kind of have to know everyone. Not in like a rude way though," she said.

"Gotcha. So what's this teacher like, as scary as Palmer?"

"Thank God no! Mrs. Jennings is awesome! Everyone loves this class," Alyssa said reassuringly.

"That's good, I don't think I could take two crazy teachers this early," Zoey said as the teacher walked in. Sure enough this teacher was much more laid back and cooler than her homeroom teacher and she had a feeling she was going to enjoy this class very much. First period soon ended and Zoey walked with Alyssa to their next class, AP Calculus. Her next few classes, passed quickly and she met many more people. Lunch came around and Catherine pulled her over to their table. There were about fifteen people in total, and Zoey was introduced to everyone there. While she was eating she pulled her phone out of her bag and pushed the button to turn it on, hoping to find a text form her mom. To her pleasure there were three texts and two pictures. The text messages were basically the same, just telling her that Lily was doing well. One of the pictures was Lily playing with Amelia and the other one was taken during her nap. Zoey smiled as she looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. She felt much better knowing that her daughter was ok. She turned the phone off again and put it back in her bag before going to her next class AP Literature, and then AP psychology and Spanish. School finally let out and she walked out the doors with Catherine, Alyssa, and Melanie.

"Hey' we're gonna go to the beach for a little while, want to come?" Catherine asked.

"I can't, I told my mom I would meet her right after school got out."

"But you have to come. You're super cool!" Melanie said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time I can come with you guys. I have to go now," she said. They all gave her a hug then she turned and began walking towards the practice. It was about a fifteen minute walk, but Zoey took the time to reflect on her first day. She considered herself lucky to have met people who she quickly became friends with on the first day. That was just the type of person Zoey was though, she was able to make friends with almost anyone not too long after meeting them. She walked into the lobby and found Violet, Addison, and Amelia almost exactly where she had left them this morning. The only thing missing was Lily.

"Hey there!" Amelia said, being the first one to spot her, "How was your day?"

"It was good. But I miss my baby, where's my baby?" she said eagerly.

"Cooper's got her," Addison said, closing the patient chart she was holding. Zoey looked at her mother worriedly,

"Why? Is she ok?" she asked hurriedly, worrying about the fact that her daughter was with a pediatrician, not thinking about the fact the Cooper was just another doctor who loved her daughter.

"She's fine. He just wanted some Uncle Cooper baby time. He's trying to convince Charlotte that she wants a baby," Violet said. Zoey smiled in relief and laughed a little,

"While now I want mommy baby bonding time. Is he in his office?" They nodded and Zoey walked down the hall to Cooper's office. She knocked and walked inside, "Hey guys," she said. Cooper was sitting on the couch, holding Lily on his arms, laying on her back looking at him. She heard Zoeys voice and turned her head towards the door. When she saw her mom she waved her arms and feet, excited to see her.

"Hey Zoey," he said, handing her the baby. Zoey hugged her daughter to her chest and breathed in deep, enjoying the smell and feel for her daughter.

"Was she good today?" she asked, shifting the baby a little.

"She was excellent," he assured her. Zoey smiled and nodded,

"I missed her today."

"I'm sure. But it will get easier."

"Yeah, it will. So I heard you're trying to get Charlotte to have a baby?" She asked conversationally.

"Yeah, maybe. Spending time with Lily made me realize that I'd like a child," he said.

"And then Lily would have someone to play with!"

"That's true. Now I just have to get Charlotte to realize that we should have a baby."

"You'll get there Cooper, just gotta be patient. Until then you can just play with Lily sometimes."

"Thanks Zoey," he said smiling. They walked back out of his office and to the lobby where Addison, Amelia, and Violet still were.

"So are you actually going to talk to us now?" Addison asked, giving her daughter a hug.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see Lily,"

"Ok, you have Lily; now tell us all about your first day!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Ok, so my homeroom teacher is a total crazy and I met these girls, Melanie, Catherine and Alyssa and they're totally so cool and all of my classes are awesome," she continued to ramble about various parts of her day, telling everyone who would listen about how great it was.

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took me soooo long, I've had some writers block lately and couldn't seem to write anything for this story. But I think it's good now and I hope to have another update up soo, but I have kind of a busy weekend coming up, so I might not be able to post another chapter until next week. But I promise I will try not to take so long next time!**

**Sadly, I got no reviews last time and that was very discouraging for me, so if you can leave a review please do, it really does help. I especially need to know if you like the idea of Zoey having a love interest. **

**ENJOY!**

The second day passed much like the first and the third much like the second and soon the days seemed to be blending together and a month had passed. Zoey had quickly fallen into a routine with Lily and school. She was up early every morning where she would take care of the baby and finish any homework she hadn't gotten to the night before. When she left for school she would drop the baby off at the practice and pick her up after school. Most days she stayed around the practice until Addison left. She would do her homework, or if she didn't have any that day she would help out with filing or office business. Zoey still missed Lily during the day, but it was a little easier for her to leave now. She had made friends very quickly, especially with Alyssa, Melanie, and Catherine. Addison would watch the baby on the weekend if she wanted to go out, so she was able to go out without having to worry about the baby, though she tended to spend a little more time with Lily than hanging out with her friends. She was easily keeping up with all of her classes and enjoying school.

She had to stay late today to make up an anatomy lab she had missed on Monday. Lily had been sick that day and Zoey didn't want to leave her so she had skipped school, but now had a ton of work to make up. She finished the lab as quickly as she could, wanting to leave and get to her daughter. She pushed the door open and walked down the hallway. As she was rounding the corner she was looking at her phone and not paying attention to where she was going and ran right into another person.

"Crap," she muttered as the papers and books she had in her arms scattered on the floor. She bent down to pick them up, but the other person was already handing them to her, "thanks," she said as she looked at the person. It was a boy, probably about eighteen, with brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at her and she felt flutters in her stomach,

"No problem, sorry about running into you."

"No, it was my fault; I should have been paying attention to what I was doing."

"I don't think we've met. I'm Mason," he said, smiling again and offering her his hand to shake. She felt her stomach flutter again and smiled back, shaking his hand,

"I'm Zoey," she said.

"Well Zoey, how about I walk you to your car," he suggested.

"I'm walking actually," she said, wishing she had driven today so Mason could walk her to her car.

"Why don't I give you a lift then, where are you going?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said halfheartedly, hoping that he would still offer to drive.

"It's no problem, come on," he said, taking the books from her hands again and walking towards the parking lot. She grinned and followed him down the hall. He was super cute and she couldn't quite stop the fluttering in her stomach. What was wrong with her, she wondered, she had just met him five minutes ago. They walked out the doors and he led her to his car,

"Nice car," she said, admiring the older model dark blue mustang convertible, "I'm kind of jealous," she said jokingly. He laughed and opened the passenger door for her, setting their backpacks and books in the back seat. She slid in and he went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Thanks, it was my dad's," he told her as they pulled out on the road, "So where am I going?"

"Oceanside wellness," she said, giving him directions on where to turn and how to get there.

"Do you have a doctor's appointment or something?" he asked, wondering why he was dropping her off there.

"No, my mom's a doctor there. I usually hang out there after school," she said.

"What kind of doctor?" He asked.

"She's an OBGYN and a neonatal surgeon," she said.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, never ask her about it though, cause surgeons are full of themselves and she tends to go on and on about how awesome she is." They laughed for a moment, "What about your mom? What's she do?"

"She's a lawyer. Not as exciting as a surgeon," he said.

"You should turn here," she reminded him as they were about to drive past the next turn. He turned and they continued their conversation,

"So what about your dad?" he asked her.

"He lives in Seattle. He's the head neurosurgeon at a hospital up there," she told him.

"Wow, two surgeons for parents. Do they like expect you to be a surgeon too?"

"They don't expect it, but it's what I want to do. I'm aiming for pediatric surgery though, maybe neonatal, I'm not sure. But enough about me, what about your dad?"

"He died a few years ago, he was overseas," he said sadly. Zoey frowned,

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard," she said sympathetically.

"It was, but it was a long time ago, and he died a hero, so I was able to move past it."

"That's good," she said a little awkwardly, not really sure what to say now. Mason pulled into the parking lot of Ocean Side Wellness, "Thanks for the ride," she said, grabbing her things from the back seat and opening the door as Mason got out of the car.

"I'll walk you up," he said hopefully. Zoey smiled,

"Sure, that sounds good," she said. He took her books again and they walked into the building.

"So do you have to come here every day or can you get away after school?" he asked as they got into the elevator.

"I can get away if I need to. Why?" she asked, stomach fluttering again.

"Well I was thinking that we could hang out tomorrow after school again, maybe more than a ride here? We could go to the beach, go surfing," he suggested.

"I've never been surfing before, but I love the beach. Let me check with my mom and make sure she doesn't need me for anything tomorrow and I'll let you know," she told him as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor.

"Awesome. So I'll see you tomorrow," he said, handing her the books as she stepped off the elevator.

"Yepp, see you tomorrow," she agreed as the doors closed. She turned around to face the lobby and was met with a group of people watching her, "Whoa, hi guys," she said, shocked to see Violet, Naomi, and Addison starring at her.

"Who was that?" Violet asked right away. Zoey shrugged,

"Just a person from school. He gave me a ride," she said. She didn't want them thinking there was something more going on and have them make a big deal about it.

"You look way too happy for him to just be a person from school," Addison said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Naomi asked quickly.

"No," she said defensively.

"Oh, but you like him," Violet said.

"She totally does. You can see it. She's got that look on her face," Addison added.

"I just met him today," she told the three women standing there. Sam walked up behind her,

"Just met who today?" he asked.

"No one," Zoey said quickly. She loved everyone at OWG and they were all like family to her, but she knew they would become very overprotective when it came to her dating or even just liking a guy.

"A boy. He gave her a ride and walked her up here," Naomi told him. Sam looked at the girl he considered a niece,

"Who is this boy?" he asked protectively. Zoey groaned,

"He's just a boy I met at school today. I ran into him in the hallway and he offered to give me a ride so I took it. He just happens to be really cute and asked me to hang out tomorrow afternoon, so I need you to watch the baby," she said, looking at Addison who shook her head.

"I've got surgery tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"I'll watch her," Naomi offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm watching Olivia tomorrow afternoon too so it works out," she assured Zoey.

"Thanks so much Aunt Na!" she said excitedly, giving her a hug, "Where's Lily anyway?"

"Asleep in my office. And it's the first time she's gone to sleep all day and she's been screaming the rest of the time. So I don't care how much you've missed her, do not go in there and wake her up," Addison told her.

"Why was she screaming? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Sometimes babies just scream for no good reason." Zoey nodded,

"Ok, well I'm going to go get started on my homework," she said. Addison handed her the baby monitor and she walked into the kitchen. She sat at the island and pulled out the large amount of homework she had.

Two hours later she was in the same spot, but had taken over most of the space on the island counter with her books and papers. Thankfully Lily hadn't woken up yet and she was able to get a lot of work done. She was just finishing her English homework when Amelia walked in.

"Hey Zo," she said, plopping down next to her niece.

"Hey Amy," she said as she packed some papers into a folder.

"I heard you have a boyfriend now," Amelia said, causing Zoey to look at her quickly.

"Who told you that?" she asked, a little confused.

"Violet, Naomi, and your mom," she said, "why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything!" Zoey rolled her eyes,

"Because he's not my boyfriend. I just met him today Amelia. He drove me here after school and we're hanging out tomorrow. But he's not my boyfriend," she assured her aunt.

"Oh ok. Well do you at least like him?" she asked, desperate for some gossip on Zoeys life.

"I don't know. He seemed really nice and I kept getting flutters in my stomach while we were talking. But like I said, I just met him."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to the beach; he's teaching me how to surf." Amelia laughed, "What?"

"You're going to surf?" she asked, still laughing.

"Yes I am," Zoey replied, "Why is that so funny?"

"I just can't picture you surfing is all," she said. Zoey shoved her lightly,

"Shut up," she said. Before Amelia could respond Lily's cries came through the baby monitor, "Oh, time to go be a mommy," she said, leaving all of her stuff on the counter and walking to Addison's office.

"Hi baby girl," she cooed as she gently picked up the crying baby. Once she saw Zoey her cries had quieted but she was still crying some, "What's wrong my flower? Are you hungry?" she kept talking to the baby while she prepared a bottle. Once it was ready she sat down on the couch and slid the bottle into the baby's mouth and she started sucking at it hungrily. After she finished the bottle and she had been changed she made her way back to the kitchen, still holding Lily. When she walked in everyone was in there,

"Sorry about the mess," she said, starting to clean up with one hand.

"Here, I'll hold her while you clean," Violet offered. Gratefully Zoey handed her the baby and began packing all of her homework back into the bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Addison asked. Zoey nodded, "Alright then, let's get out of here. See you all tomorrow." Everyone said their goodbyes and they gathered all of their belongings then left for home. For the rest of the night Zoey couldn't stop thinking about how excited she was for tomorrow afternoon. Could she really already have a crush on someone she just met, she wondered as she laid a sleeping Lily in her crib before going to bed herself.

**So how was it? Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
